Unforgettable Bond
by DJ Lee
Summary: Toph Bei Fong did not get easily attached to anything or anyone. That was… until she met a certain airbender. Taang with some Zutara.
1. The Years Past

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
The Years Past

* * *

The young heiress of the renowned Bei Fong family rested her head against the palm of her hand as she gazed off into the nothingness that is outside of her window. At times like these, she wished more than anything to see the world around her, enjoy the view, scenery, and landscape of the very source of her comfort. She closed her eyes, allowing the cool spring breeze drift over her face, relishing the feeling on her skin. If she closed her eyes long enough, she could imagine that she was actually outside in a nice meadow full of grass and that comforting breeze that set her mind at ease.

Other times, she could imagine herself in a nice big canyon, surrounded by her element. The tall stone walls and chunky earth reminded her what made her so special and different from others. Her ability was something she wished and thought about revealing to her parents countless times, but she knew that they would never understand. However, after her secrets had been revealed and the great battle that ended the one hundred year war, her parents ended up even more overprotective and overbearing as ever. Sometimes she wondered what life would have been like if she was born normal. Perhaps then she'd be officially recognized as Toph Bei Fong, heiress to the Bei Fong fortune and not Toph, the invisible girl and child that the Bei Fong family did not supposedly have. If that had been so she would've been stripped of her title of the Avatar's Earthbending Master and the greatest Earthbender in the World. She didn't know if she could bear to part with those titles.

"Miss Bei Fong? Did you hear what I just said, Miss Bei Fong?" came a voice from her right, startling her out of her reverie.

Scowling at the scholar who found it more important to lull her out of her thoughts than to leave her be, Toph grunted out a reply, "No."

The man sighed, closing the thin booklet open on the table. "I think we should stop here. It is obvious that your mind is not with you today, even though we have been going over your proverbs for the last three hours… Tomorrow we shall pick up where we left off." Gathering up the remaining booklets on the table, the scholar turned to Toph and said, "Perhaps we could work on your character identification. Your father has told me of your skill in identifying characters through its raised edges on wood and stone."

That was not the only skill she had, she thought bitterly to herself.

Taking her silence as an approval, the scholar bowed to the young heiress—even though he knew it would be useless to do so to a person who could not even see him—and left the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

Once the man had left, Toph blew the few stray pieces of hair that had escaped the clip in her hair, from her face. She liked having her bangs in her face, obscuring her vision, though her true vision did not come from her eyes but her feet. Having her hair loose and messy was how she liked it, and the main reason why she hardly given a care about her looks when traveling with the gAang.

She was not left to her thoughts for long when a servant knocked lightly on her door and then entered after gaining Toph's approval. "Miss, I am here to inform you that it is dinner."

Scowling at how she never seemed to have a moment to herself, Toph rose from her chair. When the servant offered a helping hand, Toph couldn't help but swat the girl's hand away. Just because she was blind, it did not mean that she didn't know how to walk by herself. Although she was forced to wear slippers throughout the Bei Fong estate, they did little to hinder her special sight. The bottom of the shoe obscured her vision somewhat, but not to the point where she could not detect an oncoming foe or feel the slight vibrations in the earth. The vibrations were merely not as strong as they were when she went barefoot.

* * *

"What's the matter, Aang?"

The bald monk glanced up at his friend, feeling guilty for causing his friend concern over him. "It's nothing," he supplied, hoping to drop the subject.

Katara gave her friend a disbelieving look, hoping for the monk to relent. But when it seemed that he was not going to crack anytime soon, the young waterbender reluctantly returned her attention to the pot of stew over the fire. In fact, Katara knew what was bothering the young airbender, even though he refused to speak about it. It had been the center of his troubles for the past few weeks. Katara was surprised that he managed to last so long without voicing his thoughts even once.

"Aang! Check out the chicken-pig I caught!" called an overjoyed Sokka as he ran up to the campsite.

Not quite sure how to respond to the dead animal hanging by the feet in his friend's hand, Aang could only laugh awkwardly and give a thumbs up.

Sensing the boy's obvious lack of enthusiasm, Sokka's grin faded. Aang never was good at acting or lying for that matter. Setting aside the animal, Sokka sat down at the empty spot on the ground next to the young monk, whose gaze was fixed on the campfire.

"Aang…" said Sokka, uncertain of how to start out.

The young boy glanced over at the Water Tribe boy in response. "Yea, Sokka?"

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward and uneasy about what was to come. He never was one for comforting people or tears for the matter. He debated about how to voice his concerns for the next few seconds, until he finally decided on being blunt. "It's okay to say you miss her, you know."

Katara released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Someone finally broached him about that subject. She tried to coax him into talking on several occasions but ended up chickening on the end.

Aang returned his gaze to fire ahead. "I know… but I just don't want to think about it. If I think about her, I'll end up missing her more… And right now, my main concern is to restore balance to the world now that the war is over."

The two Water Tribe siblings had no idea how to respond to a response like that.

In an attempt to change the subject, Katara offered, "Zuko mentioned that he was going to meet up with us in a few days." It had taken a lot of work on Zuko's behalf before he was able to regain the waterbender's trust again. The prince had risked his life rescuing prisoners from the Boiling Rock prison, freeing Suki and countless others, though he did not escape unscathed. Katara had healed the firebender out of mere concern for Aang's firebending master and nothing more. Zuko had then taken a huge part of battle in the Great War in his hands, defeating tens if not hundreds by himself. Nothing could have shown his trust or his newfound loyalty better than the moment he stepped in place of a threatening blow from the Fire Lord meant for the Avatar. He had almost died, but was relieved that Aang had been safe and the Avatar had taken out the Fire Lord mere moments later. If not for Katara's healing abilities, the traitor-gone-ally would have been no more.

"That's nice to know. I haven't seen him in a while," answered Aang sullenly before he stood up and bid his other two traveling companions good night.

Sokka turned to his sister with a resigned sigh. "I don't know how long that kid can last like that."

Clutching the spoon close to her chest, Katara could only stare at the sleeping airbender. "Me neither."

* * *

"Is there a reason why you are refusing to go with me to Gaoling _again_?" asked Zuko, his piercing gaze on the young Avatar.

Aang nodded, shrugging off Zuko's wariness of his true intent. "Of course; I am scheduled to be at the Northern Air Temple that week to overlook the construction of the new Temple and the village that the Mechanist is building."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the young airbender. "Somehow I doubt that. Weren't you scheduled to go two weeks _after_ my trip to Gaoling?"

Aang had hoped that Zuko had missed that little details, but it seemed as if the prince—now Fire Lord—was as sharp as ever. Clearing his throat, Aang hoped that what he was to say next would sound convincing enough to the firebender. "The Mechanist delayed my trip because he had some things he wanted to take care of before he showed it to me."

When Zuko seemed to buy his lie, Aang released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and wiped away the few beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead when the firebender looked away.

"It's a shame," commented Zuko as he glanced through the map on the table in front of him. "It seems as if you're avoiding Gaoling, or should I say… somebody who is living in Gaoling."

The Avatar couldn't help but choke on the tea he was sipping when his friend had made that comment. When he had recovered enough to speak, he gasped, "That's preposterous!"

With a knowing glint in his eye, Zuko continued to map out the regions of the city he was soon to visit. "It is, isn't it? I mean, who do you have to _avoid_ in Gaoling? Certainly not our good friend, Toph Bei Fong, who just _happens_ to live in Gaoling."

Once again, the young airbender choked on his tea, wondering why luck didn't seem to be on his side.

Sympathy had then spread onto the firebender's face when he realized the reason why the young man in front of him still refused to visit the city to that very day. "I know that we haven't talked about Toph much, but have you talked to her at all in the last five years?"

The airbender's gaze shifted to the table where his hands fidgeted and twiddled. "No," he answered, the sadness and longing rang clear in his voice. "It's for her own good anyway. She's nobility and heiress to a large fortune; she doesn't deserve to be traveling the world with a lowly airbender, even if I am the Avatar." Clearing his throat once again, Aang asked as if the topic was never broached, "Do you think you can spar with me? I want to brush up on my firebending."

Zuko knew that the conversation was now over and that the young monk would no longer talk about the subject. Sighing to himself, the Fire Lord nodded.

* * *

She could feel her opponent standing mere meters away ready to attack. With a shift in her footing, the young woman skillfully avoided the boulder than came flying past her, mere centimeters from scratching her nose. While her opponent was busy with a follow-up attack, she quickly stomped her foot on the ground, sending a large chunk of earth shooting up behind her opponent, knocking him off balance. Then with a quick swipe of her hand, another chuck of earth came flying at the man, sending him out of the ring.

Grunting, the man brushed the stray pieces of earth and rock from the top of his head. "Now that wasn't fair!"

The young woman grinned. "Yes it was, Boulder. I only used earthbending _and_ let you use every trick you had. And yet, you _still_ lost!"

The burly man pouted. "The Boulder demands a re-match!"

Toph couldn't help but laugh. "Another time, Boulder. Right now, I need to get back before my parents notice my disappearance."

"The Boulder shall remember the promise. The Blind Bandit better come back soon for the re-match," stated the Boulder as he pulled himself out of the crater he had created from the impact of flying out of the ring.

Grinning, Toph exited the stadium and raced home, hoping that her parents were still too pre-occupied with attending to Liu family that had come to visit earlier that day. Once the coast was clear, the young earthbender jumped over wall of the estate, and slipped into her room past the guards' notice. Once safely inside, Toph quickly bathed and changed just in time for a servant to enter her room, informing her of the dinner they were to have with the Liu family.

After dealing with the finishing touches on her dress and allowing the servant to fix her hair and apply light make-up, Toph entered the dining room where the guests and her parents awaited her.

"Toph, did you spend your entire day in the garden?" asked Lao Bei Fong.

The young earthbender bowed to her father before answering, "Yes, Father."

Lao Bei Fong turned to his guests to introduce them to his daughter, much to Toph's surprise. The only people to have ever sat down with them at dinner were Master Yu and Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Just thinking about them caused a wave of sadness over her. It had been so long since she had last seen them The last time she had seen Katara and Sokka were a few months ago when they decided to drop by for a visit. She had half hoped that Aang had gone with them, but had her hopes dashed when the two Water Tribe siblings came alone. A few weeks before Katara and Sokka had come, Zuko had come to her town for some business, but did not leave without stopping by for a visit.

It was at times like these where she was seated in front of strangers that she wondered what was truly going on. Why was she suddenly being introduced to people when she had been kept a secret her whole life? After she had come back from the Great War, she had been even more of a secret than before, if that was even possible.

"… this is my daughter, Toph." The young blind earthbender had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she only caught the end of her father's introduction. Realizing that this was her cue, "It is an honor to meet you," she said with a bow before taking a seat to her father's right and her mother's left.

"Although my daughter is blind, her blindness does not stop her in her studies. She can read and write quite well, though I'm afraid it mostly pertains to objects that contain characters with raised edges," explained the elder Bei Fong.

The guests were enthralled by such knowledge and could not help but stare at the young woman, causing a small blush to form on the girl's face. Toph had not expected her father to reveal her blindness in such a way nor the admiring stares from the three guests. Usually she would be soaking up all the praise, but in awkward situations like these, Toph couldn't help but wonder where her trademark arrogance had gone.

"She is very beautiful too, Mrs. Bei Fong," commented Mrs. Liu.

Mrs. Bei Fong beamed at the compliment. "Thank you, Mrs. Liu. Toph takes after me, so I've been told."

Toph couldn't help but wonder where that statement came from since the only people who even knew of her existence were the people in the estate and the gAang. Even then she hadn't heard anyone comment on her looks resembling her mother.

"Toph… How interesting that Miss Bei Fong has the same name as the Avatar's Earthbending Master," commented a teenage boy whom Toph assumed was her age. Toph stared straight ahead of her into the person seated across from her—the very seat Aang had sat in when he first visited. _Stop it_, she told herself. This was not the time to go thinking about that traitor, especially not in front of all these people.

Before the boy could make any connections, Lao Bei Fong cut in. "It is, isn't it? We were quite surprised that our Toph and the Avatar's Earthbending Master had the same name as well, especially since Toph is not a common name." After giving the guests a smile, Lao Bei Fong gestured to the food on the table as the start of dinner.

Toph wanted more than anything to know what was going on. Finally, after dinner was consumed, conversation moved to the sitting room for the adults. Toph was left alone with the teenage boy from the Liu family.

"I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself earlier, Miss Bei Fong. My name is Ling Tao Liu. It is an honor to meet you," said the boy with a slight bow.

The young eartherbender noted that the boy had manners and gave him some credit for not being a stuck up arrogant jerk—yet. "It's an honor," she replied half-heartedly.

With a smile, the boy held out his hand toward the Bei Fong heiress. "May I accompany you with a walk in the garden?"

She decided that there was nothing to do if she wanted to remain polite to her parents' guests. Toph grudgingly grabbed the hand that the boy offered.

* * *

"How nice of you to see me off on my journey instead of joining me," said Zuko with a hint of annoyance at the fussy Avatar.

"What are friends for!" exclaimed the ecstatic youth.

The Fire Lord could not help but roll his eyes at the airbender. "Are you absolutely sure that you do not want to come along?"

The smile on the young man's face faded at the question. Of course he wanted to go, but he was afraid of what he might do if he did go. He promised himself years ago not to think of her or visit her. The reason why they separated in the first place was his decision. "Yea," Aang answered in a voice so low that Zuko had to strain his ears to hear.

Not quite knowing what to say, Zuko patted the young Avatar's shoulder instead, in what he hoped was a comforting motion. "I'll tell you about her wellbeing when I return," Zuko told the boy, earning a grateful smile in return. "But the last time I was there, Toph's father mentioned something about the Liu family and some sort of arrangement. It's probably just a business merger."

Aang nodded, glad to know that his friend's family was still well off. "Thanks, Zuko."

The firebender returned the smile. "Keep yourself out of trouble."

* * *

Hmm…. This is my first time writing anything in the Avatar fandom, so please excuse any awkward scenes and characterizations. I'm not exactly sure where this story is headed, but I have a vague idea, so bear with me. Also, I know that the current title is not that good, but I have yet to think of something fitting.

Oh, can anyone guess what I have in store for future chapters with the addition of Ling Tao? It might be obvious, it might not. I'm a little sorry that I have nothing to offer for those who can guess right. Well, enjoy and let's hope that I can manage to update fairly regularly since I have hardly touched my other stories, heh.


	2. Annoying Pest

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
Annoying Pest

* * *

Aang wondered if he should visit the Northern Air Temple this week like he had told Zuko, or go at the designated time two weeks later. But then the cat was now out of the bag. Zuko knew that Aang was avoiding Toph so there was no point in going through all that trouble to cover up his lie if it had already been seen through. But then if he went now while the Fire Lord was away on business, he could relax a bit and probably coax Zuko into teaching him how to swordfight like he had promised a few weeks ago.

"What do you think, Momo?" he asked the lemur resting on his head.

The lemur shrugged and then dug into Aang's bag of nuts for a snack. Chuckling to himself, Aang sat up straight and patted the sleepy Appa awake. When the bison cracked open one sleepy eye, Aang grinned. "Looks like we're going to the Northern Air Temple, buddy."

Appa grunted an approval and stretched lazily before taking off into the air.

* * *

As she exited the house and entered the garden with Ling Tao, Toph wondered to herself why she had not made the connection earlier. Was she that taken back at seeing visitors actually coming and knowing of her existence? Was she that preoccupied thinking about Aang and the gAang that she failed to make the connection of what her parents really had in store? Toph cursed herself as she took a slightly bigger step to overstep a particularly large rock in her path.

It seemed that her time traveling the world had made her forget momentarily of what little freedom she had as a Bei Fong. Still, she should've known better, and for that she cursed that boy for sitting in the exact same chair Aang sat when he visited her and for clouding her mind with memories that she momentarily lost all of her common sense. It was not until after dinner when she finally forced the memories to the back of her mind that she was able to think clearer. It was then that she realized what special arrangement her parents were talking about. She cursed them for being so vague and relating everything to business that it sounded nothing more than one of their usual business mergers.

The moment Ling Tao had bowed with his hand extended to her and an offer for a stroll in the garden, memories of the walk she had with Aang that night came crashing back to her. She cursed the boy to oblivion for affecting her like this. Toph was usually disconnected in the world, with nothing in her heart but her beloved earth. Then _he_ had to come waltzing in her life and gave her the freedom she only dreamed of having. They traveled the world together, perfected their earthbending together, won a war together, but in the end, they were back where they started. She was a Bei Fong confined to her quarters and he, an airbender—the Avatar, free as a bird while restoring and maintaining balance in the world.

Biting the back the urge to slap the boy's hand away and summoning the manners and politeness she had around her parents, for reasons she hated to be reminded of, Toph forced to accept Ling Tao's invitation. And that was how she found herself wishing to be anywhere but there at that current moment, reliving memories she thought she had buried long ago.

"It's a lovely night, tonight. Don't you agree, Miss Bei Fong?" came the boy's voice from he left, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She saw nothing lovely about it, but remembering about her deal with her parents, Toph forced her manners to come to the surface. "Yea…" she replied half-heartedly. But in the end, she couldn't even force herself to be a good host or a well mannered noblewoman.

Sensing something amiss, Ling Tao cautiously stole a glance in her direction, mindful of how incredibly well coordinated the blind earthbender seemed in the large garden. Granted she could have had the layout memorized, but he doubted that she would have been able to avoid certain tree branches and rocks as if she were not visually impaired. This piqued his interest. "Is there something wrong, Miss Bei Fong?"

Toph wanted to spat out _you_ but held her tongue. It would do her no good in upsetting her family's biggest client's son. "No," she answered, sounding more like a small growl than she had anticipated.

He was not taken back by her reply or her seemingly forced polite behavior. Judging from what he had seen of her, he could tell that Toph Bei Fong was a strong independent woman whom was unwilling to bend to anyone's will. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why earlier at dinner she had acted like a doll, the complete opposite of whom she really was. "I would like to know more about Miss Bei Fong, if that is not a problem."

"I believe my father has told you about me at the start of dinner," replied Toph tersely.

Ling Tao knew that she was going to make this difficult for him by remaining as quiet as long as possible so as to increase the awkwardness between them. "I'm afraid that I desire to know more than just your name and age, Miss Bei Fong."

Shooting a not so furtive glare in his direction, Toph straightened her shoulders slightly and glanced off to the side to avoid his unnerving gaze. "There is not much to know about me."

"Why such apathy, Miss Bei Fong?" he asked, with a hint of amusement.

He had called her by her title so many times already that she was already sick of her name the second time he uttered it.

"I am seventeen years old and I lived in Gaoling my whole life. I was tutored by some of the best scholars of the Earth Kingdom." She hoped that that would be enough to get the boy off her back.

Apparently she was wrong when he bombarded her with more questions a few two seconds later.

"Do you know how to earthbend?"

Toph could not help but wonder if he knew who she really was. Her father had tried to cover up her title at dinner, but that did not mean that he had done a very good job at it. Those clever enough might have been able to make some connections, even though she had not been recognized as the famous blind Earthbending Master of the Avatar or Blind Bandit, but rather just the Avatar's Earthbending Master. Because of that, few knew of her disability, if one could even call it that with her special abilities.

"No." The less he knew, the better, she thought to herself. She also had to keep her deal with her parents in mind.

"That is a shame. It would be wonderful to prove everyone wrong by becoming a powerful bender such as the Blind Bandit from Earth Rumble VI."

Toph wondered what he was getting at and if he had been able to make any connections between her past title and her current state. She hoped not. She wanted this pest out of her hair with as little information on her that she could possible provide as soon as possible.

"Do you like Earthbending?"

Who was he kidding? She loved it! Not that she or the world will ever know. Pulling up her façade, she willed herself to stay calm at the mention of her favorite pastime. "No."

"That is such a shame. I heard that they are finally going to have an Earth Rumble VII after the Blind Bandit was defeated in the sixth."

There was no need to pour salt over an old wound by reminding her of her loss and their first encounter when Aang stepped up to take the challenge. Again, Toph cursed herself for having her thoughts drift back to the bald monk. She had been doing just fine recently and hadn't thought about Aang or the gAang for weeks, maybe even stretching toward a couple months. Then Ling Tao had to enter the picture and irk her while digging up her past wounds that time had done little to heal.

When Toph stayed silent, Ling Tao couldn't help but wonder if he had hit a sore spot somehow. He wasn't quite certain what it was that she was edgy about, though he had a sneaking suspicion that she hiding something involving the Earth Rumble championships, even though she had denied liking earthbending.

They remained in an awkward silence for quite a while until he decided he needed to say something to break the ice.

"Gaoling is such a beautiful city, compared to my hometown."

She didn't want to hear him gabber on for the next hour or two, so she subtly started guiding them toward a shorter route around the garden, one that would lead her to her room all the much faster.

"It is so bright and festive, something that I do not see much," he continued, unaware of their shift in direction yet. Some of his confidence returned when he broached this subject rather than dwelling on their previous topic. "I spend most of my time studying the inside of the business at home that I rarely get the opportunity to leave the city." Turning to her, Ling Tao offered her a smile even though he knew that she would be unable to see.

Her scowl deepened when she sensed his smile through the vibrations in the ground. She wondered where he was leading this conversation to. All Toph wanted to do was just stalk off and leave the boy in the middle of the garden while she retreated to the sanctuary of room.

"Although the business deal between our parents is not yet complete, it will still take a few months, maybe up to a year to complete." Toph hoped that he would not be visiting with his parents during those business meetings. She wanted to be rid of this annoyance as soon as possible, even though chances of that were slim. "I will be accompanying my parents on their trips to Gaoling." Toph cursed him to oblivion. Did he not get the message of _Go away_ from the dark looks she had been sending him the past few minutes?

"I would be most honored if Miss Bei Fong were to accompany me during my stays in Gaoling," he finished at last.

She could have refused his request, but being the polite, or rather, forced polite host that she was, she agreed. "It would be my honor," she replied with a slight edge to her voice.

Ling Tao was not unaware of the Bei Fong Heiress's original reply, but did not comment on it. She was only being kind on the account of their parents' business deal. With a grin, he decided to be a bit daring. "May I call you Toph, Miss Bei Fong?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. A little outraged by his boldness, Toph could not help but scowl at the boy. No one was allowed to call her by her first name without her permission, her parents the obvious exception. When she had run away from the estate five years ago to travel with Aang, she had decided that she wanted the gAang to call her by first name. She didn't want to be Miss Bei Fong, but rather Toph—the Earthbending Master of the Avatar that was free to do as she pleased. This boy on the other hand, she was not particularly fond of. She hardly knew him and already this well-mannered boy had done nothing but infuriate her.

"No, you may not, Mr. Liu!" she all but spat as she turned on her heel and stalked back to the estate quarters. She had had enough of the boy that her tolerance was shot through the roof and she had to make her escape lest she did something she would regret later.

Her blatant dislike and hostility towards him did nothing but further pique his interest.

* * *

Zuko stretched lazily as he walked down the hallway toward his room and practically collapsed on his bed from exhaustion. He hated traveling to other nations for business negotiations and sitting in a room listening to old men and woman talk or argue for hours on end. What he wouldn't give for a soak in the hot springs. Unfortunately for him, hot springs were not as common as they were in the Earth Kingdom as they were in the Fire Nation, so the only ones around the area were along the outskirts of the city.

Sometimes he wondered why he couldn't have just sent his uncle to do the work for him so that he could remain in the palace touching up on his firebending. But then he remembered; he was Fire Lord now. He did not have such luxuries anymore. Actually, being a prince hardly had such luxuries since he was supposed to be a Fire Lord in training, but that was beside the point. His Uncle was off somewhere in the city playing Pai Sho, claiming that this was good training to get accustomed to the duties of a Fire Lord.

On the bright side, he was finally done with all his business in the city so he was free to relax for the next week or so before he would have to return to the Fire Nation. He also remembered receiving a letter from the two Water Tribe siblings that they were to be in Gaoling the same time he was. He brightened at the prospect of seeing Katara again, though he would never let her know that.

* * *

"Did you have to bring Hawky?" asked an annoyed Katara.

"Of course!" exclaimed an overzealous Sokka. "I mean Aang goes everywhere with Momo, why can't I do the same with Hawky?" The Water Tribe warrior then proceeded to coo at the bird.

Katara didn't want to answer the question. There was a fine line between loving your pet and obsessing over your pet. In Katara's opinion, Sokka had crossed the line a long time ago if the matching vest on Hawky was any indication. "You know, I'm amazed that you are engaged to Suki and not Hawky."

"Hey! I'm insulted!" shot Sokka, pausing in the cooing for just a little while.

"Too bad Suki has some Kyoshi Warrior business to attend to," murmured the Waterbender as she glanced at her embarrassing brother.

"I know! But that's why I brought Hawky! That way I can send her messages while we're here!"

Katara didn't know if she should refute her brother's claim or not, but seeing as she had nothing better to say to a comment like that, she decided to voice her thoughts. "You're practically connected at the hip to Hawky! Well, in your case, the arm... I doubt you'll be sending any messages anytime soon."

Sokka protested, "Hey-"

"Are you two arguing over the stupid bird again?" a voice cut in.

The two teens looked behind them to find the prince, well… now Fire Lord, in normal civilian Fire Nation garb watching them with amusement. In his hands he had a basket of fruits and behind him, something that Katara could not quite see.

"Unfortunately, yes," sighed the exasperated sibling. "He's been tending to the bird non-stop since this morning that it's getting to the point where I think he's going to dump Suki for Hawky."

"I'd never do that to Suki!" retorted Sokka, offended that his sister would think such a thing, when he reached into his pocket and started feeding the hawk while making cooing noises. At times like these, Katara wanted to act as if they didn't know each other.

Unsure of what to say at the strange sight before him, which he happened to witness countless times, Zuko instead diverted his attention to the objects in his possession. He dumped the fruit basket in Sokka's free arm, to the confusion of the Water Tribe boy.

"What's this for?" he asked, gesturing to the colorful fruit with a tilt of his head.

Grinning, the Fire Lord responded. "You were getting too sloppy and slow at our sparring sessions that I decided you needed a change in your diet."

Aghast, Sokka yelled, "FRUITS?!"

"I think Zuko might be on to something. I've never been able to make you eat anything other than meat, so here's a welcome change," said Katara with a grin.

Sticking his nose up in the air, the Water Tribe warrior proclaimed, "There's no way you can make me give up meat, even if you hand me a fruit basket."

"You seem to forget, Sokka, that I have the money," Katara pointed out while patting the money pouch on her side.

"And I now-" Zuko grabbed the sword and boomerang strapped to Sokka's back while he was preoccupied carrying both the basket and bird, "your sword and boomerang."

Sokka could not believe what was happening and turned away from the duo, complaining to his bird about the unfairness of it all.

Katara could only shake her head at her brother's behavior when she noticed that Zuko still held something to his back. How he kept it hidden from her when grabbing Sokka's weapons, she didn't know. "What's that?" she asked the Fire Lord, pointing behind him.

"Oh this?" With a blush which Katara was curious about, Zuko reached behind him and laid the bouquet of flowers in her arms. "I thought that you might want some, since the South Pole doesn't have many flowers."

At that point, Katara could not stop the heat from rising to her cheeks or ignore her brother's pointed look at the firebender.

Zuko cleared his throat at the awkwardness of the situation once the heat died from his face. "Well, I say it's about time we start moving and get some lunch before visiting Toph."

* * *

Not as long as the last chapter, but this is the most I can do before writer's block sets in and exam madness comes to attack me. There isn't much of Aang in this chapter, but he will appear later, I just need him to finish his Northern Air Temple business first. Oh, I hope that I cleared one of the few questions that someone pointed out, though I left a few hints here and there for answering the rest of the questions. Enjoy this chapter, since you probably won't be seeing an update for a while.


	3. Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
Unwelcome Visitor

* * *

Toph wasn't sure how long it was, but it sure felt like a year since Ling Tao had riled her up. Just thinking about the jerk had put her in a sour mood. But she knew that it had only been a week, seeing as the scholar had come by only five times, and he came daily. Exasperated, Toph kicked the pebble under her foot, feeling the vibrations as it bounced cleanly off the walls of the Bei Fong estate and sent the patrolling guard to the floor with a loud thud.

When she confronted her parents about the matter, she hardly got a definitive answer, only a "We're doing what's best for you." She snorted at the preposterous answer. _Doing what's best for me, my butt_, she thought bitterly. She had even considered leaving the estate multiple times during the week to travel the world like she had done five years ago only to remember why she was there in the first place and that had placed a damper on her mood.

On the other hand, she just glad that jerk had not come to bother her again. Then again, he was returning home the day after the dinner, so she could have cared less. She couldn't help but release another exasperated and frustrated cry when the guard had finally peeled himself off the floor of the garden and wisely inched away from the infuriated heiress.

"Why does it feel like the world is out to get me!" she cried, fists clenched by her sides.

"It might be karma," answered a voice behind her.

Toph swirled around in surprise. She hadn't heard the visitor approach her or felt the vibrations either. Damn him, she cursed. He was the second person to ever fluster her so much that she had let her guard down. She was not willing to put her life in jeopardy because she was too busy fuming about an infuriating, arrogant, boy with an ego the size of the moon.

"What are _you_ doing here," she spat.

The visitor in question shrugged his shoulder and approached the heiress with such an air of confidence and arrogance that Toph had to restrain herself from doing anything foolish.

"I had no idea it was a crime for one to visit his betrothed," he said smugly as he came to a stop in front of her.

She sent a glare his way before turning away brusquely. "I had no say in the matter. If I had it my way, you wouldn't even _be_ here."

Ling Tao couldn't help but smirk at her attitude. Ah, yes. This was the spark and personality that had been missing in all of those girls his parents had introduced to him before. None of them could stand a chance next to Toph Bei Fong, neither in looks nor in sharp tongue. He needed someone who would not bend to his every will or command. He needed someone strong and independent who could stand her ground. This was one of the many qualities that had drawn him in.

"I must remind you, Toph, that it is not you who makes the decisions around here; it is your parents."

Her eyes narrowed at the mere mention of her name. He had no right to address her so informally. "I seem to recall denying you your request to address me by my given name, Mr. Liu." Toph could practically see the smile that was tugging on the edges of his lips and she hated him more for it.

"That may be true, but I have decided to ignore your rejection. If we are to wed, how are we to going to get along if we could not even call each other by our given names?" he reasoned, slowly circling the blind girl, so that he was standing in her field of sight, or what would have been if she would have been able to see.

She couldn't stop her upper lip from lifting in distaste at his statement. "As much as I would love to warm up to you, being civil to you is already stretching my limits to the max. Now, if you don't want to be forcibly removed by the guards, I suggest for you to exit the estate on your own accord."

Seeing that his conversation was going nowhere, Ling Tao couldn't help but feel the need to comply, though that would not put a hamper on his future visits. Before he could voice his consent to oblige for now, a stranger's voice had beat him to it.

"Toph! There you are!" exclaimed an enthusiastic girl a couple years older than the Bei Fong heiress.

The moment Ling Tao had seen the light shine in her dull sightless eyes, he knew that there was more to the blind earthbender than met the eye. He had yet to see just how much more that was. So, being the patient person that he was, he waited.

"Katara! What are you doing here!" Toph said around a hug.

The Water Tribe girl grinned as she held her friend out at arms length, admiring how much her friend had grown up since the last time she had visited, though she doubted Toph could change too rapidly in the span of a few weeks. "Did you forget that we were visiting you on the first week of the third month?"

Truth was, Toph _had_ forgotten, mainly because of the boy standing a mere meter away from her. She had been grumbling and cursing the heavens that she had lost all sense of time. "Kind of."

Katara let out a soft laugh and gestured to the two boys behind her. "Sokka and Zuko came by as well."

Toph grinned when she felt that the annoyance radiating off of the Fire Lord at his companion who was currently playing with his pet hawk. "I see Snoozles still hasn't let go of the bird yet."

"His name's Hawky," quipped the Water Tribe boy, which only gained a chuckle from the earthbender,

After removing his hand from his nose, Zuko pointed at the back of the estate stating, "I hope you don't mind, but we dropped off our gifts to your parents before we came looking for you."

"Not at all, Sparky. After all, I'm sure my mother can gush over the jewelry you brought over without me."

Zuko couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Truthfully, at first he had found it irritating to be called as such, but it had definitely outweighed Zuzu by a long shot. Before long, he had grown to love the terms of endearment the Bei Fong heiress seemed to give everyone. The moment his eyes landed on the spectator, Zuko couldn't help but send a withering glare in the boy's direction, feeling his brotherly instincts come into play. "And who might this young man be?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," added Sokka, as he glared at Ling Tao, forgetting Hawky for the moment.

Turning her head away from the boy in question in disgust, Toph answered simply, "He's just leaving and he is of no importance."

Unperturbed by her outright disapproval of him, Ling Tao bowed to the new guests and introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ling Tao Liu future head of Liu Enterprises."

Zuko had heard of the company, but was not quite fond of them, seeing as they were one of the most unyielding trading companies in the whole Earth Kingdom. They treated their workers with disdain and only had their best interests in mind. He couldn't help but wonder what the son of Liu Enterprises would be doing with Toph since the business merger was business taken care of purely by the parents and would have nothing to do with their children. He had a slight suspicion that the business proposition might have fallen into territory that he was not too fond of thinking.

Before he could further question Ling Tao's purpose and presence, the boy had boldly placed an arm around the Bei Fong heiress's shoulder and proclaimed, "And I am Miss Toph Bei Fong's betrothed," confirming Zuko's suspicions.

Not even the crows dared to caw after that.

* * *

"Everything looks great," Aang told the Mechanist as he exited the last of the buildings. "I can't believe how fast you've built this!"

The Mechanist beamed with pride at the compliment. "It's not _that_ fast, heh. I'm glad you like the place, Aang. I was hoping you would, so it's a great relief that you do. Oh, and I've been wondering how your friends have been? I haven't seen them much lately."

The airbender grinned at the mention of his beloved friends, "They're all doing pretty well. Sokka and Suki are engaged and plan to marry soon. Katara has been teaching waterbending to the children in the South Pole especially now that it's growing bigger and back to what it used to be. And well… Zuko… is Zuko! I've got to say though, he makes one grumpy Fire Lord."

"It's great to hear that they're all doing so well," said the Mechanist with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me… where's Teo? I promised to go gliding with him earlier," mentioned the airbender as he glanced around at his surroundings.

"Teo's been working on a new glider. Now that he's older his old one is getting a big small for him, so he's in his room carving one last I saw. Would you like to help, Aang?"

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Aang, with the childlike innocence that he had yet to lose over the years. Since his visit was coming to a close and his business at the Northern Air Temple was complete, Aang felt compelled to have as much fun as he could during the remaining days of his stay before he had to return to his Avatar business.

* * *

"Wait… wait… wait… let me get this straight. _You_ and Toph are getting _married_?"

"Yes," the boy answered simply, ignoring the girl shrugging his arm off his shoulder and shooting him a death glare.

"No, we aren't." Toph wanted to strangle the boy. Her patience and tolerance were wearing dangerously thin.

"I'm afraid we are, Toph."

"Stop calling me by name! You have no right!" She had lost it. She had enough of this infuriating jerk to last her a lifetime. The moment Toph reached to roll up her sleeves, Katara jumped into the fray and pulled her friend to the side, effectively putting some distance between the bickering pair.

"Katara," said Toph, her voice dangerously low. "If you do not release me this second, I swear I'll hurt him worse than if you didn't intervene."

The waterbender did nothing to loosen her grip on the Bei Fong heiress. If anything, she tightened her hold. "I don't think that will be such a wise idea, Toph. You have to remember that your parents are still home."

"I don't care! Now let me go!" exclaimed the struggling girl.

When Katara shot hurried glances between them and Ling Tao, both Sokka and Zuko took this as their cue to forcibly remove the boy lest he wanted to be in dire need of a doctor or certain body part minutes later.

After Ling Tao had left, Toph finally managed to calm down enough where Katara felt as if her arms weren't going to break off if she restrained the earthbender in a death grip to prevent her from murdering her betrothed.

"When did this happen?"

"Last week," Toph grudgingly replied, her arms crossed. "My parents set me up with that jerk without telling me."

"This… this… is just… wow…" Sokka for once was at a lost for words. He had no idea how to describe his surprise or her disapproval of the Liu boy.

Toph blew away the few bangs that had flown into her face during her brief struggle. "I know. I'm still not over that fact myself."

Zuko released a sigh and plopped onto the nearest stone to sit on. What he'd give for a nice relaxing cup of tea… His Uncle and his love for tea had grown on him, a fact that he was not too pleased about. "I had a feeling that this was going to happen sooner or later. I'm just surprised that this didn't happen when you first turned sixteen."

Toph huffed at the comment. "I wasn't even sure I was going to marry. You know with my parents still keeping me a secret and all."

The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a surprise."

"But I don't think that they're going to keep you secret for long," commented Katara as she took a seat on the stone that Toph had plopped onto. "Marrying someone of Ling Tao Liu's caliber is bound to draw attention and I'm sure you will have to be made public then."

"Someone of his caliber?" scoffed the blind earthbender. "He's nothing but an egotistical jerk who thinks he could marry into the richest family in the entire Earth Kingdom. He's also a weakling. I bet that if you hadn't held me back that he'd crying like a baby if I even so much as stepped on his foot."

Katara couldn't help but sigh. She had briefly forgotten how stubborn and thickheaded her friend was. "I was totally not expecting this when we decided to come visit you," murmured the waterbender softly.

"Neither was I," agreed the blind girl.

"It's a shame that you can't run away and hop onto Appa's back like you did five years ago," Sokka mused aloud. The moment those words left his lips, he regretted every saying them, for Toph's eyes had suddenly closed and her fists clenched.

Zuko and Katara sent each other panicked glances, attempting to conjure up solutions to Sokka's inappropriate comment.

"L-listen Toph… I didn't mean it…" the Water Tribe boy tried to apologize.

Instead, Toph raised a single hand in the boy's direction and without opening her eyes, she answered as calmly as she could. "Save it. I know that you didn't mean it. Besides, I've over what happened years ago… so there's nothing to apologize for." With that, Toph got to her feet abruptly and entered the estate, leaving the trio by themselves.

It was obvious that the blind earthbender was lying, even though she had tried to act strong. Katara did not miss the tear that had rolled down Toph's cheek the moment she stood up and left while Zuko was busy sending glares in Sokka's direction.

* * *

Later that night as Zuko sat on his desk with a blank sheet of paper in front of him, he couldn't shake the feeling of the day's event from his mind. It had been startling, if not shocking to say the least. Picking up the brush, the Fire Lord dipped it in the tray of ink on his left, dabbed off the excess and began to write. Apparently he would be filling in Aang in on his trip to Gaoling earlier than he had expected. When he had finished the letter and the ink had tried, he rolled up the letter and was ready to leave to room to find a messenger hawk when he spotted Sokka standing by the doorway with Hawky in hand.

"I figured that you'd be writing to Aang," said the Water Tribe boy as he held out his arm that his pet was resting on. "That's why I've prepared Hawky for you."

Zuko couldn't help but smile appreciatively as he placed the letter in the canister strapped to Hawky's back and allowed the bird to fulfill its mission. Hopefully his letter would knock some sense into the boy and finally bring him to the city that he had been avoiding for the last five years.

* * *

**A/N:** I certainly wasn't expecting to have this up at all, not with my update track record. This is a slow chapter, I admit, but things should start to pick up from here. I'm not exactly sure what I have in store for the next chapter, but I hope to have it up soon. Oh yea, if you like this story you can check out my other story _Squiggly Faces_ if you haven't already. As always, enjoy!


	4. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
The Letter

* * *

"Zuko, you need to relax."

The Fire Lord glared from his current position in the middle of the room, halting from his frantic pacing momentarily. Zuko had always been good at glaring, so good that Sokka partially wished that he had not spoken up. "_Relax_?!" bellowed the angered firebender. "How can I _relax_ when Toph is about to be married off to some spoiled brat who thinks he can bend her to his will and automatically gain all her fortunes! Especially since _Aang_ decided that _now_ was a good time to ignore anything I say to him? Why is it that the one time I need him to listen to me he _doesn't_?"

Sokka cringed at the Fire Lord's outburst, though he made a good point.

"How am I supposed to get a hold of that boy? Your hawk is one of the fastest birds we have and if he were to respond we're supposed to receive a response by now or _see_ him head into the city." Zuko placed his head in his hands and took a very deep breath. "I wouldn't be surprised if I start graying soon, with the amount of stress he puts me under."

"Like what?" Sokka dared to ask.

Zuko sent the Water Tribe Warrior a withering glare. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

The other boy shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Care to explain?"

Zuko ran a hand down his face in frustration before bringing up a hand to tick off each point. "There was that time that Aang thought that it would be okay for Appa to sleep in his room, but he seemed to forget how much Appa hates being indoors, so they ended up destroying half of the rooms in the West Wing."

Sokka chuckled at the memory. It was Aang's first time in the Fire Nation Palace and was so excited that he could not sleep unless Appa was with him.

"Then there was that time he took _your_ advice and dumped a whole basket of peonies in my bath tub. I don't know _how_ he thought smelling like peonies is considered manly, especially since I am _allergic_ to them," he ground out, eyebrows furrowing at the memory. "That was a horrible week," he grumbled under his breath.

The Water Tribe Warrior had to try with all his might to not burst out laughing. He still could not get over that particular incident since Zuko had been red as a tomato and scratching his skin raw for a week.

"Oh, let's not forget just a few months ago where Aang made a nice little _canyon_ out of my private garden because he wanted to go kimodo-rhino riding. And then there was the time-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Aang's going to make you a grandpa earlier than you expected," interrupted Sokka, hands up in front of him as if it would magically stop Zuko's tirade.

Zuko grunted, steam coming out of his nostrils as he plopped down on the bed across from the chair Sokka was currently situated in.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Aang got the message, maybe he took a little detour on the way here or replied to the message a little later than we anticipated."

The Fire Lord couldn't help but shoot another glare in the Water Tribe boy's direction. "How can I _not_ worry. Toph's engaged to be married in six _months_. That means if we don't act fast she will be stuck playing a doll for the rest of her life! And Aang…when I get my hands on him I'll beat some sense into him. How can he _not_ worry about one of his best friend's predicament for something _this_ big!"

"I think Toph is more than a best friend to Aang," a third voice suddenly added, causing the two boys in the room to jump in surprise.

Katara rolled her eyes at them and strolled into the room, taking a seat at the desk situated near Zuko. "I've known Aang for a long time and I've been with him long enough to know what he's thinking. Even when he had a crush on me and we were together he doesn't act or think about me the way he thinks about Toph."

The other two occupants in the room fell silent, listening intently to the third occupant's thoughts. "Even though Aang was very sweet and a good boyfriend, I can tell that Toph had been on his mind the whole time; especially when we came across something that reminded him of her. When I mentioned the prospect of Toph's eventual marriage, he became very distant from everyone, including me. I could tell that he was very bothered by the idea even though he tried not to show it. I suppose that is one of the reasons why we broke it off between us," she said with a sigh.

Neither boy dared to say a word since Katara rarely talked about her relationship with Aang and the reason they had ended it. They knew that it was a sensitive topic, but they had no idea about the true reason for their separation. "After a while, we just grew apart and I realized that what I felt for him wasn't really romantic feelings, but was actually sisterly feelings masked by the small crush that I had also developed for him." There was a small smile on her lips as she said that last part. "He was such a sweet kid that I couldn't help liking him, but he was more of a little brother than anything."

"Even though he tries not to show it, I can tell that Toph meant more to him than he let on. I think that he might have unconsciously fallen in love with her without really knowing it."

Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was getting far too complicated for his tastes.

"Is there a chance that Toph feels the same way?" Sokka managed to ask once he organized his thoughts.

Katara shook her head, uncertain of the answer. "I don't know, Sokka. Sometimes it feels as if she hates Aang's guts because he was her first friend and he betrayed her. Other times, it feels as if she actually liked him. I can't be quite certain, though I'm leaning more towards the latter."

"We need to do something about those two. There's no way I'm letting Toph marry Ling Tao, no matter how much money his family has. He's just not right for her," said the Fire Lord, eyes shining with a determination that Katara had the fortune to see a couple of times in the past. "She's like a little sister to me and as a big brother I can't allow her parents to jeopardize her future of any type of freedom she may have left."

Katara felt her heart swell with from Zuko's declaration and she had to restrain herself from going 'aww' lest she wanted Sokka on her back about the Fire Lord again.

"I'm going to try my best to drag Aang here, by the ears if I have to so that we can resolve his feelings once and for all. Maybe even see if he is able to break off the engagement," stated Zuko, glancing over his shoulders to see out the windows for any signs of the hawk.

"And I'll try my best to convince Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong to cancel the engagement and try to see if Toph feels something other than hate for Aang," added Katara, a small smile on her face.

They had a plan. The only left to do to was to further revise it and to execute it; they just hoped that it wouldn't blow up in their faces.

* * *

He had been sitting in the same spot for the past few days staring at the note in his hands non-stop. Zuko sounded urgent in the message, but he couldn't help but wonder what could be so important in Gaoling other than Toph. He sworn to himself not to get involved in her business since that day and so far he had been doing a fairly good job staying away from her.

He had never told the others what happened that day and he had a feeling that she didn't either. She was very stubborn and prideful like that. He couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. It was her massively differing ideals and personality that had drawn him in. He admitted that he had a crush on Katara and was drawn to her as well, but the way he was drawn to Toph was totally different. He had no idea why he wanted to spend more time with her and always felt a rush of excitement at the thought of their next Earthbending lesson. He just didn't realize how much he valued his time spend in her presence and her friendship until he had to give it all up.

Gauging from their behaviors around him, he could only assume that all his friends knew was that he and Toph had had a heated argument one day and had been avoiding each other since. He sighed to himself again and leaned back against the stone pillar. That was only half the truth and he doubted that he would be telling them the whole truth anytime soon.

Staring down at the note in his hands again, he couldn't help but wonder if it was something not relating to Toph that would require his presence in Gaoling. Somehow he doubted that. He was not ready to face her yet. Although it had been five years, he still never once stepped foot into the city for fear of running into her, even though chances of that were slim seeing how he knew the Bei Fongs were to keep her under constant watch every minute of the day. He knew that he was being silly, but was not willing to relent. He'd keep to his promise and would stay out of her life forever. He would not get involved with her in any way because he knew that he'd crumble and end up spilling everything to her. And that was the last thing he wanted to do, no matter how much he had hurt her that day.

"Aang!"

The airbender turned at the sound of his name and smiled slightly when he saw that it was Teo wheeling himself up to him. "Hey Teo."

"You're still here?" asked the other boy. "My dad said that you were ready to go two days ago."

Aang sighed and forced another smile to his lips. "Yeah, I was, but I decided that I wanted to extend my stay here a little longer, if you don't mind."

Teo laughed and patted Aang's shoulder. "Of course I don't mind! I hardly get to see you since you're always so busy traveling around the world. Oh, that reminds me. How's your trade business doing?"

"It's doing pretty well," he answered honestly. Everyone wants to do business with the Avatar and my company is really reliable since we're constantly traveling so we've built up strong relations in all the nations. I still can't believe that we're outdoing the Bei Fong Trade Company, even if it's just by a little."

"That's great! I knew your business was thriving, but I had no idea that it was this big and strong already!" exclaimed Teo, amazed at his friend's success, earning a chuckle from the airbender.

Teo opened his mouth to ask say something else, but it was at that moment that his eyes landed on the note in Aang's hands. "Is that the same note that you received two days ago?"

The smile that was on Aang's face slowly faded. He forced himself to nod, but made no movement to put the note away or hand it over for Teo to see. "It's from Zuko. He wants me to go to Gaoling."

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Aang shook his head. He knew that Teo wouldn't understand. Then again, he told no one about what happened five years ago so he didn't find it odd when people started questioning his queer behavior especially when the topic was somehow related to Toph, directly and indirectly. "Nothing. I just don't want to go."

"That's not the real reason is it?"

The airbender did not respond, his silence answering the other boy's question.

"This must have something to do with Toph."

Aang's head snapped up at the mention of his once best friend. How had he known? His face must have clearly displayed his thoughts for Teo continued talking as if Aang had voiced his question out loud.

"I heard from Katara that you and Toph got into a fight. I just didn't know that you hadn't talked to her let alone seen her in five years. I just don't understand what happened."

He pressed his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes. He really did not want to be in this conversation right now, but he knew that he had to face it sooner or later. He was sure that everyone had the same questions floating around their heads since he and Toph were practically inseparable when they were younger. They had been shocked when they had parted and Toph was no where to be seen anymore. No one had dared ask him what happened, though they had all been dying to know; until now, when Teo decided to be the first to ask.

Teo sighed, understanding his friend's silence. This was still a touchy topic. "Listen Aang, I can tell that this is eating you up inside. Maybe… maybe you need to go and see what Zuko wants from you in Gaoling. And maybe you could try to patch things up with Toph."

"I can't." At Teo's confused look, he continued, "She hates me and with good reason. What I did was uncalled for. I don't think that she'll ever forgive me for what I've done."

"You don't know until you try. Besides, if Toph really hates you as much as you think then I don't think that she'd be asking about you every now and then." He could tell that his little nudge in the right direction was working because Aang had stopped protesting and was listening intently to what he was saying. "Katara told me how she would ask about your whereabouts and about your well-being almost every time she visits."

"I… she… really?"

Teo could tell that Aang was at a lost for words, but he had finally managed to convince the airbender. So, with a gentle pat on his friend's shoulder, Teo added, "I don't think you'd want to add another regret to your life."

* * *

Toph did not know how long she had been lying in her bed and staring, well more like facing, the ceiling above her. She paid no attention to the flurry of movements from the maids as they cleaned the hall. The news had hardly settled in and Toph doubted that it would any time soon. Her parents had just explained everything to her two nights ago and she was sad to say that she had not moved an inch since then.

When Sokka, Katara, and Zuko came yesterday for another visit, they were surprised to find her locked in her room and hardly moving. They were lucky enough to get a small conversation started and that was when she had spilled everything to them. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

In two days time her world would be turned upside down once again, and she had the distinct feeling that it would not be for the better.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time it took for this chapter to be put up. Aside from how short this chapter ended up being (it's serving the purpose of a filler chapter), I know I ended up dipping into some points that I may or may have not hinted in past chapters and that still does not answer your questions. I _will_ address them soon, though I cannot say when for sure, so please be patient. But, I have decided which direction I want this story to go and the length of it. It should be roughly 10 chapters, 15 max, if I ever get that far. As for the title, well, I'm still in the thinking process of that one.

Because of recent events spoiled through the new comic book, I will officially declare this story an AU. Although I will try to incorporate some canon facts and events into the story, they will be used in different ways for the purpose of this story.

Well, that's the end of my notes; I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Memories of the Past

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
Memories of the Past

* * *

Two days flew by as if they were nothing, much to Toph's dismay. Everyone in the mansion was busying preparing for the oncoming party that was to take place later that evening. Just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She hadn't wanted this from the start, which was the exact reason why she flew at the opportunity to travel the world. Then, he had to bring her world crashing down on her. Although they had defeated the Fire Lord and managed to restore peace and balance to the world, he had still left her to fend for herself. It was something that she could never forgive him for, nor forget no matter how hard she tried. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes at the mere thought of what had happened years ago.

* * *

"_Why are we going to the Earth Kingdom? I thought that we were going to spend a few weeks at the South Pole with Sugar Queen and Snoozles," asked Toph as she plopped down on the empty space next to Aang._

_The young Avatar shrugged, though she felt his heartbeat pick up slightly. "I'll explain to you later." _

_She had been disappointed that he had not explained and that she had missed a chance to break apart any lie, although pathetic it may be, apart. When she approached Katara and Sokka, they both waved off her question, telling her that Aang would explain to her. Not only had that infuriated her, she knew that they were keeping a secret behind her back. She had not found out the true reason until the day they were to set off._

_Toph had been beyond restless for the past few days trying to wring the answers out of her traveling companions, but even trying to sneak the answer out of Momo seemed pointless. Not only could Momo not speak their tongue, he had managed to avoid her wrath. But as they took off in the air, she felt herself instantly relax. Although not a big fan of flying, especially considering her element, Toph had learned to find peace in such a simple thing as the breeze ruffling her hair. She had come to tolerate, if not love just a bit, flying and hardly had any qualms with riding Appa or any other flying contraption. She was enjoying the scenery, though that was hard to do seeing as she couldn't see them, but she could feel and smell the difference in locations and hear the occasional loud city as they flew by. Then, Aang spoke up, pulling her out of her thoughts._

_He had been quiet, afraid almost to speak to her. She couldn't blame him since she was just about to blow up at him for ignoring her since the day she asked him about their travel plans. "Toph," he called out to gain her attention._

_She rounded her sightless gaze on him. "Oh, sure…_now_ you want to talk," she answered, sarcasm dripping off every word. She could practically feel his wince at her words, but shrugged them off. He deserved it._

"_We're almost in the Earth Kingdom."_

_As if she didn't know that. She had practically lived in the country her whole life. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but found herself doing it nonetheless. "I can see that, Twinkle Toes." Never mind the fact that she couldn't actually see. _

"_Listen… We're not going anywhere special in the Earth Kingdom. We're only heading to one city," he said in what she assumed to be a warning._

"_That's fine," she said dismissively, "as long as we're not going to Gaoling."_

_He remained silent after her comment and only then did she realize the true meaning of his words. She nearly tore off a piece of Appa's saddle from anger. "Why are we going _there_?!" she practically shouted._

"_Because you need to go home; we all do," he answered simply, though she could tell he was lying even though he was no where near her or on the ground for her to feel the vibrations of. _

"_You're lying," she accused,_

"_No, I'm not," he answered back calmly._

"_I know you're lying. There has to be some other reason why you're doing this." Then as if to prove her point, she pointed at the other occupants of Appa's saddle, demanding them to talk. Neither of them dared to speak; even Momo remained uncharacteristically quiet._

"_There _is_ no other reason," Aang retorted, having seen her failed attempt at drawing out the truth._

"_Then explain to me, _Aang_," she began, "just _why_ exactly do _I _have to go home. Like I've told you before, my Father granted me permission to travel the world and teach Earthbending with the Avatar."_

"_You _have_ taught me Earthbending and you're the best Earthbending teacher ever, but it's like you said. You were _only_ granted permission to teach me Earthbending and now that you have, you must go home. Your parents must be very worried about you."_

_She turned away from him, not believing where this conversation was going. She thought he understood where she was going from; then again the only ones to even know that she had actually run away from home were Katara and Sokka. Aang was too dense to sense her lie, so he had believed that she was actually traveling freely this whole time. _

"_I bet they are," she muttered bitterly under her breath. Although she had made a resolution to return home when she realized how dearly she had missed them, she was in no way thinking of returning _this _soon. She had thought that maybe a few months after would have been fine, but mere weeks? She hadn't enough time to gather her courage or wits to see them again. _

"_We're almost there," he said simply, as if she hadn't said a thing._

_Toph was sure that if he had realized how hard she was glaring at him he would've retracted his decision and would've started guiding Appa toward the South Pole. "And what are you going to do after you drop us all off at our homes?" she couldn't help the bitter tone that crept up into her voice._

_He shrugged, that much she could tell with the sound of the slight ruffle of fabric. "I have Avatar business to take care of. I need to travel the world, ensure balance is kept and all that stuff."_

_She couldn't believe him. How could he think that it'd be all right to abandon his friends whom stuck with him every step of the way? Granted the separation between him and the Water Tribe siblings were to be short since they weren't caged like she was, never to leave once locked in. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at that, but pushed it away. They didn't have the life that she had and she only had fate to blame, not her friends. _

"_If you think of me as a friend at all, you won't force me to go home," she said so quietly that she was sure he had to strain his ears to hear. She didn't like appearing weak to anyone. She was strong like a rock, but when it came down to her parents, she was nothing more than a crumbling rock, soon to break into small little pebbles and debris. _

"_It will only take a few more minutes."_

_Her heart stopped at that moment. He really didn't think of her as a friend. Then what was she to him? To her, he was her savior from the world she thought she was to be imprisoned in forever, her first friend-her best friend, and she didn't know how it happened, but her second crush. That crush on Sokka was ridiculous, she admitted, but she didn't know how she developed that crush either. She was afraid of his answer. Was she nothing more than a hindrance that held the mere convenience of being an Earthbender whom could teach him the ways of Earthbending?_

"_So you really don't see me as a friend…" she knew how defeated, disappointed, and heartbroken she had sounded, but that was exactly how she felt and not even her anger could mask that._

"_You're my Earthbending Master; and thanks to you, I have mastered Earthbending. You're a great teacher, Toph."_

_She hated how he kept referring to her as nothing more than a teacher as if that was all she would ever be to him. His simple answers were driving her up a wall, yet slowing killing her. Her heart could only take so much abuse after grown attached to the gAang. But now when he claimed that he did not feel the same sort of attachment to her that she did for him, it literally killed her. She thought she felt Katara lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't be sure; her mind was all muddled and she wasn't thinking straight. All she could feel was the pain of betrayal and ridicule at her disillusioned friendship with a boy who was far above her. He was the Avatar and she was merely just a girl who ran away from home._

_When they landed outside what she knew was the Bei Fong Estate, she couldn't help but leap off Appa's saddle bitterly. Although she had bid farewell to the two Water Tribe siblings, with promises on their part to visit whenever the opportunity struck, she merely sent a resentful glare the Avatar's way. She knew that he would never visit; he'd be far too busy traveling the world doing Avatar business and would not even cast a lingering thought her direction unless it were to reminisce whom was his Earthbending Master. So, after tugging the strap of her bag higher on her shoulders, she looked the young Avatar in what she knew was directly in the eyes and spat, "I hate you."_

_She didn't bother to assess his reaction for it would have been pointless anyway, still sitting on Appa's head and all. She knew that shock at her words was probably the only reaction but he'd get over it. After all, she was nothing to him, so she made it an effort to forget him and to ensure that he was nothing to _her_ as well. _

* * *

She hated how her efforts were in vain. She had beaten herself over her lasting crush on the young Avatar. She had managed to rid her crush on Sokka shortly after meeting Suki, but her crush on Aang had proved far more difficult. And now, after years of the absence of his presence, she still found herself wondering about his well-being, which Katara gladly informed her about without question.

She had never been so attached to someone before, if ever, and she hated herself for that. Not even her bond with her parents had been that strong; then again, the way they treated her as if she were some fragile doll that could break at any moment might have had something to do with that. Katara was like the older sister that she wished she always had; the kind you bicker constantly with, but love nonetheless. Sokka, well… after getting over her crush on him, he had been the funny big brother she wouldn't mind having around. Then there was Zuko. Though he wasn't there the day for her heartbreak, he had been nothing but fun to poke fun at, and he let her, though grudgingly. She noticed that he treated her with great care like an older brother would and couldn't help but wonder if that was because of his own poor relation with his own sister that he treated her better.

She sighed and reluctantly peeled herself off of her bed. Reminiscing about the past had always left her in a sour mood. Where was that irritable fiancé of hers when she needed someone to put up with her foul mood? He had been over at the Bei Fong Estate nonstop since the night they met and hadn't her alone since. Though she knew that he was a good man (smart, sensible, and caring), he hardly deserved someone like her. He deserved someone from another prestigious family who would gladly accept all the pampering he was trying to offer her since it only grated on her nerves. He was a bit arrogant at times, but it was not to the extreme where she needed to rip off a leg or two like she originally wanted when they were both forced together. She had grown used to him and his personality and realized that he was a very good candidate and person, though he could do without the hint of arrogance. She was a free spirit and always will be, or so she hoped. With the way her life was turning out right now, she highly doubted that she was to be free for long.

"Miss Bei Fong?" Ling Tao called out from the other side of her door. "Would you like to take a stroll in your garden with me today?" He had been trying to extract her from her room the past two days without avail. Toph sighed to herself; maybe she'd give this whole engagement thing a try.

* * *

He had packed up all his belongings and left the Northern Air Temple shortly after his talk with Teo. He had no idea he was so easily influenced or persuaded before. It was quite sad, he thought as he guided Appa through the sky.

He wondered if Toph still hated him, which he knew she probably did. He had been harsh that day and he still felt guilty for it, no matter how many years had passed. He had a good reason for doing even if he had refused to tell her at the time. She was a walking lie detector and he knew that if he were to tell her the truth, she'd pummel him close to death for even trying and then he'd be left feeling guilt for something else entirely.

He was closely approaching the Earth Kingdom and he figured that while he was there, he'd give Appa some time to rest since they'd been traveling nonstop for the past three, well today was the fourth, days. As soon as he landed and told Appa of his job well done, he sat down at a small tea shop a few stores down from where the bison was resting.

As he sipped on his tea, he couldn't help but remember that this was the exact same store he was the day he was forced to make a decision that changed both his and Toph's lives.

* * *

_The group had decided to stay at the Earth Kingdom for the day and then continue on their journey toward the Fire Nation the following day. Zuko had finally managed to scour the palace free of the previous Fire Lord's loyal followers and was finally able to allow his Uncle the rightful position of Fire Lord. The ceremony was to take place in a few days and Zuko had wanted them there to enjoy the Palace and country before it became overcrowded. _

_The moment they landed, the group had scrambled off to go shopping and he was surprised that they decided to go separately instead of in a group like they usually would have done. He dismissed the thought and informed everyone of the meeting place and time before wandering off on his own. There was nothing that really interested Aang as he walked through the marketplace. He was not into jewelry or accessories and since he no longer needed a disguise, he did not need any useless items. Eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he had ended up buying a bracelet for Katara and a new headband for Toph. She always wore the same headband, and although cute it may be, he could tell that it was getting serious wear and tear, so he figured she might want a new one. He was proud of his choice since it seemed like something that she would have chosen herself. As he paid for the items and stuffed them in his bag, he felt someone come up behind him. His first instinct was to airbend in defense, but when he realized who it was, he lowered his arms and bowed his head._

"_Mr. Bei Fong, to what do I owe the honor?' _

_Lao Bei Fong did not seem amused or particularly happy with Aang's greeting. Instead, he motioned for him to follow him out of the marketplace and further out into the town where they entered a small tea shop. "I never would have thought to see you here, Avatar Aang."_

_Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously, obviously feeling inferior to the man sitting before him. "We were just stopping by for the day. We're actually heading to the Fire Nation for General Iroh's crowning ceremony."_

_Lao Bei Fong's expression did not change the least since he sat down, though Aang noticed that the man seemed more contemplative than before. _

"_May I ask why you are here as well?" Aang asked tentatively, his feet fidgeting as a way to distract himself from how nervous he felt._

"_I had some business that I needed to take care of. I was about to leave when I noticed you."_

_He could feel his stomach drop with dread. It could not be good news if Lao Bei Fong wanted to talk to him and calmly for that matter, not after what happened last time._

"_You have kidnapped my daughter, Avatar Aang. I hope you know the consequences of such," the older man stated bluntly. _

_Aang was beyond alarmed. "Kidnapped? What do you mean?!" he knew that his exclamation did not go well with the other man for he merely furrowed his brow in disapproval. Realizing his mistake, he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, but I do not know what you mean, Mr. Bei Fong. Toph told me that you gave her permission to teach me Earthbending."_

_Lao Bei Fong shook his head. He could not believe that his precious daughter had lied to him. Judging from his encounter from the young Avatar in front of him, he knew how gullible and still much a child he was and he had no doubt that Toph had probably deceived him. He had no idea that Toph was capable of such, but after witnessing her drastic personality change that night in the arena, he had to further consider Toph's behavior and actions. _

"_I would have never pegged Toph for lying, but after seeing how different she was that night in the arena, I would not have put it against you. I never would have thought that my quiet obedient Toph was actually such a strong independent little girl." He paused only to sip his tea, but that did nothing but further put Aang on edge. "I thought that I was protecting her and I don't understand why she would want to run away from home. We love her so much and we only want the best for her."_

_Aang sighed. He wasn't sure if it was his place to talk, but he figured that if he didn't say something now, he'd never get the chance to. "Toph is very independent and she refuses help from anyone. I guess that when she was growing up she always had help but she really doesn't want that. Several times she got angry with us because she thought we pitied her because she was blind." Aang cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if he could continue his little spiel, but he somehow found the courage to do so. "She just wants someone to love her for whom she is and not as the helpless blind daughter you make her out to be."_

_Lao Bei Fong appeared to be infuriated with his last statement and it sent Aang sinking into his chair out of fear. Eventually the older man seemed to relax and continued to sip at his tea. "I never knew Toph felt that way. She never tells us anything."_

_Aang let out a silent breath of relief when the older man did not blow up at him. His relief was short lived for Lao Bei Fong had focused his attention on Aang._

"_I am sorry for wrongfully accusing you, but I need a favor of you, Avatar Aang."_

_He did not like the sound of those words, but since fear seemed to be controlling his body, the only thing he could do at that moment was nod._

"_Poppy and I love Toph very much and we will do anything for her, which is why I'm asking for you to find a way to bring her back home." Aang knew that his breath was caught in his throat, but he couldn't find his voice or courage at that moment to say anything at all. "We will try to treat her better, but we can not allow her to travel the world as she is. I know how strong and capable she is, but that is not the life for her. She grew up in nobility and that will be the only life for her. She has no future if she cuts her ties with us. At least if she stays with us, we can ensure her a good education, a roof to live under, and provide her with anything she needs. It will only be a matter of time before she takes over the business."_

"_W-what about marriage?" Aang had no idea where he found his voice to ask such a question, but at this moment where he could hardly process what was happening, he was glad that he was able to get anything out at all._

_Lao Bei Fong shook his head, uncertain of how to answer. "I do not now for sure how to handle that issue yet, but Toph _will_ have to marry someday. I'm afraid that we'll have to deal with it when the time comes."_

_Aang seemed to relax slightly at the answer. There was still time for things to work out and he was glad for that. Toph was one of his best friends and he only wished for the best for her._

"_But for now, I beg of you, Avatar Aang, please bring my daughter back to me."_

_Aang was never able to turn anyone down, especially one who was begging to him. So with a heavy heart, the young Avatar bowed his head and agreed. He didn't know he was to manage it, but he knew he had to find a way for he had just made a promise that he knew he could not go back on._

* * *

"And look where that promise led me," he mumbled sadly to himself. He had done everything for Toph's own good, according to what her Father said anyway. She was nobility, that he knew; and for that, he knew that traveling with him around the world with hardly a copper piece to spare was hardly a life she was destined to have.

He was not one to dwell on his love life, but after his failed relationship with Katara, he knew that he had somehow unconsciously fallen for his painfully blunt Earthbending Master. He had not realized that he had until he found every thought he had drifting toward her. He had at first dismissed it as missing his best friend, but as his and Katara's relationship proceeded, he realized that his feelings for Katara were nothing more than a very strong crush. He had no idea when he found himself starting to think of her as an older sister, but that had been a very painful time of his life where he found out that the girl of his dreams was nothing more than older sister to him and that his best friend had been someone he had unconsciously fallen in love with. He had been extremely frustrated with himself and hated how fate had toyed with him, but was grateful that Katara was the one to initiate the separation. He didn't know if he had the heart to break hers but was filled with relief when she broke up with him for the same reason.

He sighed when he realized that his thoughts had somehow drifted to that day he had finally mustered enough courage to drop Toph off at the Bei Fong Estate. He had never done so much lying in his life nor felt his heart break while doing so. He had seen Toph's face as his words cut away at her and he had wanted more than anything to say that he was just joking and allow her to pummel him for it, but he knew that he had a promise to keep and that it was for her own good. Lying to her was hard, since he had to keep himself saying as little as possible and he figured that the best approach was to treat her as only his Earthbending Master and not his best friend, for that made separation just a bit easier. He had seen how hurt she had been when he referred to her as such, but he couldn't back out because he knew that he didn't hurt her like that then he'd be breaking the promise he made to her Father. He told himself that he everything he did was for her own good and that she deserved so much better, but when she jumped off of Appa and turned to him with the most hateful eyes that he had ever seen, he felt his heart break.

"_I hate you."_

He could still hear her voice in her head and his heart broke every time he reminisced about their parting.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he paid for his tea and continued on his way to Gaoling. It would not be long before he'd be able to pour his heart to her and hope more than anything that she'd forgive him, even if it took him the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **How is everybody? Good I hope. Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I meant to update sooner, but life got in the way and I will have a little more time to write now so I can hopefully churn out a chapter a week. I'm still surprised to see this much feedback for my first Avatar story and I'm pleased to feel the welcome, even if the reviews says otherwise (hint, hint. Just kidding). I appreciate all your support, even from the silent readers because I seriously never expected to break 1000 hits. So, thank you all and I will do my best to finish this story as soon as I can.

On another note, I'm sure a lot of you were still wondering about Aang and Toph's little fight that led them to the way they are. Well, here it is. Not as harsh as I had originally planned, but I find this to work a bit more. This chapter is filled with memories that could sort of explain the rift between Aang and Toph, but it still does not explain everything. I plan to gradually uncover it, so I'm afraid that you'll still need to be holding onto the edges of your chairs, if that's what you're currently doing. Oh yes, a little warning: since Ling Tao has not been featured much since I first introduced him, prepare to see a lot more of him in future chapters.

Until next time, enjoy!


	6. Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
Surprise Visit

* * *

It had to have been at least two hours since he first started. Katara could not draw her eyes away from her pacing brother, whom seemed very content with grumbling to himself under his breath every few seconds.

"Are you done yet?" asked the irritated Waterbender.

The young warrior rounded his gaze to his sister, sitting so calmly on the bed that he couldn't help but feel jealousy toward. "No, I'm not," he snapped, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the girl.

Katara merely raised an eyebrow at him at his sudden lack of movement.

"I don't know how you can stay so calm," he stated, trying to keep his voice as even and free of anger as possible, though he was failing miserably at it.

"That's because I have nothing to be worried about," she returned with a huff.

Sokka narrowed his eyes at his sister, hands beginning to once again clench at the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past two hours. "Don't lie to me," he all but ordered.

"I'm not," she answered icily, returning the glare.

Throwing his hands up in the air, he exclaimed, "You can't expect me to believe that. I know what I saw!"

"And what did you see?" she demanded, standing up so that they were at eye-level.

Sokka snorted, "As if you don't know." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What I don't understand was _why_ and _how_ you could do such a thing."

"I can't believe that I'm supposed to explain something to you that is _none_ of your business," the Waterbender answered testily. "It was a friendly hug, and nothing more."

The Water Tribe Warrior didn't believe a word his sister said and scoffed at her pathetic answer. "Trust me, Katara. That hug was anything _but_ friendly. He had his hands all over you!"

Katara groaned into her hands and turned away from her brother, heading straight for the exit of their room in the small little inn. As she stormed out the door, she did her best to ignore all the yelling and rants her brother brought along as he followed her out, even when they had ended up in the busy streets of Gaoling.

"I can't believe that you would think that way!" she yelled at last, when she could no longer stand the young warrior. She was sure that the residents of Gaoling were sending them curious stares, but she ignored them, her focus on her irritating brother.

"How can I _not_!" returned Sokka. "I knew that guy was bad news ever since we met him and what he did today just proves it!"

"You're making unwarranted accusations," she said lowly and dangerously. It was not often that she felt this side of her come up around her brothers, but the situation currently at hand had called for it.

"Am I?" Sokka returned just as dangerously.

"Yes," she answered, her voice laced with malice.

The two siblings stood glaring at each other in silence for the longest time, neither willing to back down. Bystanders shot curious looks at the two siblings but after seeing that they had yet to move let alone speak they had decided to move along.

"Am I missing something?" asked a new voice, causing the two siblings to round their glares at the newcomer.

Zuko shrunk back slightly and scratched the back of his head fearfully and sheepishly as he took a few cautionary steps backward.

"I'm so glad that you're here, Zuko," said Sokka, returning his glare toward his sister.

"As I am," said Katara, though not totally in agreement with her brother.

The Fire Lord continued to send his two friends confused looks, clutching onto the bag of groceries in hand awkwardly as the two siblings refused to relent in their stare down. He was sure that they had been at this for quite a while, if he knew anything about both their stubbornness. "Guys," he started. When both Water Tribe siblings refused to look at him, he groaned, racking his brain for possible ideas. After coming up with nothing, Zuko sighed and placed a hand Sokka's shoulder.

"This is going nowhere, and you're drawing an audience here," he whispered anxiously to the young warrior. "Why don't you take this somewhere more private, like your room or something?"

"We just came from there," responded the young warrior, his glare unwavering.

Zuko ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, and then shot a look at Katara. She too seemed unrelenting, causing a groan to escape his lips. "I'll treat you to lunch if you stop right now."

Sokka merely raised an eyebrow at the proposal, but agreed to continue his little stare down later when Zuko added the word "meat."

"This is not over, Katara. You and I will have a _long_ talk later, whether you like it or not," he said warningly, to which the Waterbender gestured threateningly to her water pouch.

* * *

Katara could not _believe_ the nerve of her brother, accusing her of… of…. Wait… what was Sokka accusing her of again? Was it so wrong to like a boy? She grumbled to herself about stupid inconsiderate brothers as she stormed down one end of the street. She needed some shopping to cool herself off.

She had just rounded a corner when she caught of something oddly familiar. A small lemur that looked remarkably like Momo rested on a boy's head was munching happily on an apple. She smiled to herself, reminiscing to herself her small friend and their days of travel that seemed so long ago. It wasn't until the small lemur leapt off the boy's shoulder and had somehow found its way to hers that she realized what was going on. The boy yanked off his youth and chased after his pet, only to come face to face with her.

"Never thought I'd see you here," she commented with a smile.

Aang scratched his head nervously, and smiled sheepishly. He had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

* * *

Zuko knew that there was something wrong from the way Sokka had yet to touch his plate of food. Usually the boy would have devoured at least three portions by now and that only set the Fire Lord on edge. What was worrying his friend so much that he would not touch let alone look at his favorite food?

"What's wrong?" asked the Fire Lord worriedly.

Sokka grasped the small tea cup a little tighter, lost in his thoughts. He was unsure of how to break the news to his friend and how it might affect him. He knew that Zuko had a crush on his sister, but never had he imagined for it to last more than a few months. It was the second year now and he had a feeling that the young Fire Lord's feelings were not going to change anytime soon. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he had started to see the scarred youth as one of his best friends. Growing up in the South Pole with only his sister as his peer did little for his social life so when Aang and Zuko came along, he had felt an incredible bond of friendship with them, though it took some more time with the latter.

"Sokka?"

The young warrior looked up at his friend at the sound of his name, but then quickly diverted it to the table once again.

"I don't want to push… but what's bothering you? I'm your friend, remember? You can tell me anything," the firebender tried again.

Sokka snorted, his gaze now focused somewhere on the crowds in the middle of the streets. "You wouldn't like it, even if I told you."

Zuko did not know how to respond to that, shifting his gaze to his nearly finished bowl of rice. Even though Sokka had warned him that what he had to say would not be pretty, he found that he had to know. He wouldn't be as strong as he was now if he had always avoided his problems and bad news. He liked to think that all the hardships in life had made him who he was today, a strong leader of the Fire Nation. Because of his, he knew that small petty news would be nothing compared to what he had gone and lived through. "Try me."

The young warrior heaved a small sigh, Sometimes it sucked when everyone in their group was as stubborn as mules. Sokka lifted his gaze from the slightly scratched and dented wooden table top to face his friend.

"I know how you feel about my sister," he started out, earning a confused, then panicked look from the firebender. Sokka laughed slightly at the sight. "I've known for a while now, actually. I don't have a problem with it, contrary to what you may think. Perhaps I just got used to the idea, since I wasn't very fond of it at first." Taking a few sips of his now cooled tea, Sokka asked, "How did you fall for her?"

The Fire Lord shifted uneasily in his chair and began fiddling with his chopstick as a means to avoid answering the question, but he knew that from the silence from the Water Tribe Warrior, he was expected to answer soon. Zuko tugged on the collar of his shirt a little uneasily before he found himself able to speak. "I… I'm not entirely sure… I guess it just started out as friendship," he answered reluctantly. "You and Katara were there for me when Mai died and…"

He closed his eyes from the horrible memories that were brought up, but forced himself to continue anyway. He was over it and he should do his best to honor Mai's wishes and to not dwell on the past. When she had stepped up and taken the attack for him during the ambush when he and his Uncle regained control over the Fire Nation, he had felt his heart shatter. He loved her and had been absolutely devastated. She had been saved, but had only lasted a few days before she passed away. The last words that she had said to him were to not dwell on the past and to be happy.

"Katara comforted me through my loss and made me myself again," he answered softly. "I really appreciated what she did and before I knew what was happening… I guess I developed a crush on her… and you know the rest…"

Sokka nodded and was glad that Zuko had finally confessed his feelings about Katara. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to Zuko, but he figured that he deserved the right to know if he were to chase after Katara.

"The truth is… Katara sees your attempts at courting her as… mere acts of friendship." He knew that his sister blushed whenever Zuko presented her with a present of some sort, but that was the way she was. She blushed whenever Aang, Haru, or any other boy had presented her with some sort of gift. She got embarrassed really easily and the way she acted around others had made it somewhat hard to decipher her feelings most of the time. Sokka felt sorry for Zuko. He saw the pain that flashed through his friend's eyes but knew that he had to get this out for his friend's own good.

"These past few months, Katara has taken a liking to this boy we met in Ba Sing Se. His name is Jiang Tzu and he comes to Gaoling quite frequently so we run into him a lot." The pain was there in Zuko's eyes again, but Sokka knew that he had to get the rest out before his friend stormed out of the small restaurant. "This morning I saw him kiss Katara on the cheek and hug her…"

Surprisingly Zuko remained seated, choosing to glare into his nearly empty bowl of rice. Sokka could feel the pain radiating off his friend and did the only thing he could do: lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

* * *

"Do you know why the Bei Fongs are having a hug party tonight?" asked one woman as she held out a sparkling red dress against her body.

"Don't know," answered another, shaking her head at the first woman's choice. "Go with the blue one. It suits you better."

"I heard that they're planning to buy all of the Earth Kingdom!" exclaimed a man as he butted into their conversation.

The two women snorted at the preposterous suggestion. "Did you hit your noggin falling down the stairs again?" asked the second woman.

"No!" exclaimed the man, a crimson blush spread across his cheeks.

Toph sighed, kicking another pebble on her way through the busy streets of Gaoling. It seemed like people were already talking nonstop about the part and it was not going to stop anytime soon. Ling Tao smiled beside her as he led her through the crowds.

Conversation did not seem to stop the least bit when they walked why. _Figures_, Toph thought bitterly to herself. _They don't even know I exit._

"Would you like to have a snack, Miss Bei Fong," Ling Tao asked in a low voice beside her.

She shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this now. All she wanted to do was crawl back in bed and hide for the rest of her life. What had she been thinking when she agreed to go out with Ling Tao? Oh yes, she thought that she'd give this engagement a try. Sighing to herself, Toph said, "Let's head back to the estate. The party is in a few hours and my parents expect me home soon."

Ling Tao nodded understandingly and then added a "Yes, that is very wise, Miss Bei Fong."

* * *

The party was to start in less than five minutes and already Toph felt like throwing up. It was that or running away again. She sighed to herself; she knew there was no way she was willing to run away again, not after what happened last time. She frowned at the memories that it brought up. Although she had a great time and made friends she never dreamed of making, the bad memories had outweighed the good.

A knock sounded at her door, causing her to nearly jump a few inches in the air. She hated how every time she was lost in her memories she always seemed to be caught off guard. Grumbling under her breath, Toph stalked over to the door and slid it open.

The servant on the other side bowed to her, even though she knew that Toph would not be able to see her. It was comforting to know that there were still some servants that showed the utmost respect for her even when out of her parent's line of sight. "Your presence will be required now, Miss Bei Fong."

She merely nodded and followed the girl, whom Toph assumed to be a few years older than she out of the hallways and into an enormous room. Toph had been in the room on a couple of occasions as a child but that was always before her parents had sent a servant over to lead her back to her room before any of the guests spotted her. This time was different. This time she was the main attraction and that was something Toph didn't know whether to be thrilled about. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she never walked through the front gates that day the gAang dropped her off. She wondered what it would have been like if she had never made a deal with her parents for her previous freedom if only she acted like the polite, well brought up obedient girl she was supposed to be. This was no time for such thoughts, she reprimanded herself.

This whole party thing was absolutely new to her. There were guests everywhere, littering the floor of the room, sipping on drinks and conversing with each other. She was starting to feel a little sick to her stomach, even when half an hour passed by and it was nearing the dreaded moment she had definitely not been waiting for. Even Ling Tao's presence was not enough to calm her. Usually it was her friends, and she hated to admit it, Aang as well.

A few people had questioned who she was since they had never seen her before, but she paid them no attention. They were to find out soon. She felt her mother and father across the room approach her, giving her loving hugs and words before they left to the front of the room. It was time.

"Good evening, everyone. My wife and I are very happy that you are here tonight," started Lao Bei Fong, his voice loud enough to stop each and every stray conversation in the room. "I am sure that most of you are probably wondering why we have invited you here tonight."

At that, most of the room broke out in whispers. None of them knew the reason; they were only there for the party experience.

Lao Bei Fong took a deep breath before stating, "The reason is, we are holding a party in honor of our daughter, Toph. Please come up here and join me, Toph." At that, the whole room broke out in shocked gasps and whispers.

The young heiress closed her eyes for a moment to gather her courage before opening them and heading toward her parents with Ling Tao by her side. She could feel the crowd's shock and confusion as she passed by them. Finally, she reached the stage and was standing beside her father, whom she could tell was smiling affectionately at her. She tried her best to smile a little, though that was in vain. She hardly ever smiled these days.

"I know that all of you are surprised so let me explain," said Lao Bei Fong, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "My wife and I had Toph seventeen years ago but because Toph was born blind, we were not ready to introduce her to the world." He took another deep breath, though a much smaller and shorter one this time around. "We meant to bring Toph into our world a long time ago, but we were delaying it as much as we could because we feared that she was not ready to face the world. We realized how wrong we were." He took another glance at his daughter before turning to the crowd once again. "Our original plan was to have this party last year during Toph's sixteen birthday, but a few things came up so my wife and I decided that now would be the perfect time."

Lao Bei Fong gestured toward Ling Tao, who merely nodded before taking a step forward into the crowd and bowing. "Good evening, everyone. I am Ling Tao Liu son of Wang Shu Liu, future leader of Liu Enterprises."

More gasps and whispers escaped the crowd. Toph tried her best to ignore them, but knew it was useless. The whole room was suffocating, especially as more people walked in. She groaned to herself as she felt the footsteps of late partygoers enter the room. She had planned to brush them off as more pesky annoyances until she realized who had stepped into the room. Her eyes had widened as much as she would allow them without looking like saucers and she was sure that a few people in the crowd must have noticed her reaction, but she didn't care. Her senses were focused purely on the group of people in the back of the room.

"Liu Enterprises and Bei Fong Trade Company will be undergoing a merger to become the Bei Fong Liu Enterprises shortly and as such, I am pleased to introduce to you my future son in law," finished Lao Bei Fong, clapping a hand on Ling Tao's shoulder.

Toph could feel their bodies stiffen at the last announcement.

The crowd erupted in applauses shortly after they had overcome their shock. Ling Tao smiled at the crowd and turned to take a hold of hers, but she couldn't find it in herself to resist. She was in too much shock to register that he had his hand in his and was smiling affectionately at her. Aang was here and once again, she felt as if her heart had stopped working and her world had stopped spinning all in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it's been a while since the last time I updated. I'm sorry for that. I'm attending school for the summer and it's eating up a lot of my time, so I haven't writing much of anything as of late. I hope that you guys are still interested in this little story of mine. I know I included quite a lot of Katara/Sokka/Zuko in this chapter more than others so I hope you die hard Toph and Aang fans won't mind that too much. The plan Katara/Sokka/Zukko had in mind a couple chapters is not forgotten and ill be explained for its absence in the next chapter or so. I hope the ending of this chapter isn't too awkward. Until next time, I hope you all enjoyed and remember to review! C:


	7. Discussion

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
Discussion

* * *

Even though he had been forewarned, he still could not shake the feeling of shock that coursed through his system. Hearing about it from Katara and hearing about it from Lao Bei Fong's were two totally different experiences and it only made it much more real. He didn't know what he was thinking when he thought it was some sort of hoax or that it was a dream that he was in, but the moment Ling Tao had reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him, he felt himself pulled out of his reverie. His fists clenched in obvious rage, even if his face displayed nothing but calm serenity. He was the Avatar; he was not allowed to lose his cool in public.

He waited until they cleared the stage and was heading out. He shrugged out of Katara's hold on his shoulder and prepared himself to elbow his way through the still murmuring crowd, but was held back by Zuko's more forceful grip.

"Don't."

He glared at his friend, the rage in his eyes betraying the passive expression he tried so desperately to display. "Let go," he answered coldly.

The Fire Lord strengthened his grip instead and replied in a steady voice, "No."

"Don't make me hurt you," the young Avatar threatened, preparing to strike.

"Aang, calm down," pleaded Sokka from beside Zuko. "You're not thinking straight."

Seeing the reasoning behind his friend's comment, the young monk stopped resisting and closed his eyes, taking in deep calming breaths until he felt that he was at ease enough that he would not do something he'd regret later. Eventually he opened his eyes to the worried faces of his friends.

"Are you okay now?" Katara asked warily.

He nodded his head.

"Look, Aang," started Zuko. He looked the young man straight in the eyes and couldn't help but notice how weary they were. His eyes were not those that he'd usually see on a young seventeen year old, but he knew that Aang was no ordinary boy. He was the Avatar and as such faced obstacles and difficulties someone his age shouldn't ever dream of facing. He had painstakingly mastered all four elements to the best of his ability all for the one chance of defeating Fire Lord Ozai before the world ceased to exist in a blanket of flames. Zuko shook his head briefly; these were not thoughts he should be pondering over at that moment.

"I know how much you want to chase after her, apologize to her, and beg for her forgiveness, but I know how rash you can be when your emotions get the best of you. I may have not been there that time Appa was stolen from you, but I've seen enough of your fury from other times to deduce that you're only going to bring more harm than good to yourself. So we think that it'd be best for you to cool down and _think_ about what you're about to do."

"I know what I'm about to do," Aang couldn't help but snap, but then realizing his tone, lowered his head shamefully. His friends were only there to help and here he was treating them like dirt. He hated himself for it. "Sorry," he said to his friends' slightly surprised faces. "I didn't mean to snap like that. I appreciate that you're doing what's best for me and sometimes it takes someone slapping some sense into me to help me think straight," he finished with a weak smile.

The other three members of the gAang released collective sighs of relief and returned the smile.

"Now that you've calmed down, could you please tell us what you were about to do?" questioned Katara.

Aang opened his mouth to reply but then quickly snapped it shut when he realized that he had no idea what he was about to do. He had reacted on pure impulse and he had the slightest clue of what he was going to do now that he was finally going to face her after five years. "I don't know," he answered reluctantly.

Sokka sighed and raised a hand to massage his temple. Sometimes this boy caused him more trouble than even he himself was capable of doing, and that was saying something since his sister was constantly on his back for being reckless.

* * *

She still hadn't recovered from the shock of his sudden appearance and it was taking a toll on her, one that Ling Tao had immediately spotted as he led her out of the compound and into the garden that they had taken a stroll through the night of their first encounter. He was here, her mind repeatedly screamed at her as she half stumbled along the path. Ling Tao had a good grip on her arm and held onto her whenever she lost her footing, so lost was she that she couldn't even muster up enough the same dexterity he knew she had. He didn't dare ask her what was on her mind; he was trying to respect her space and was allowing her time to sort out her thoughts before he asked her anything. It was the least he could do after she had decided to give him a chance, a chance he didn't know had been truly grateful for.

Over the course of the past few weeks that he had been visiting daily for a chance to even catch a glimpse of her face, he had unconsciously fallen in love with her. He knew that he had taken a liking to her ever since their first encounter, but he had never expected himself to like her to such a degree that his heart had practically leapt with joy the moment she decided to let him in. She had become his first love. Sure there were girls throwing themselves all over him back home, but none of them had any personality. All of them were rich arrogant young women looking for a wealthy suitor to continue their luxurious lifestyle.

Toph was different. Though she was wealthy like the others he had encountered, she had this charm that had instantly drawn him in. She didn't care for money for he'd seen the times where she'd sneak out to earthbend behind her parent's backs. He never told on her, but admired her from afar for she had this uncanny ability of sensing people. He was tempted to hire more body guards for her when she went out earthbending since her current body guards hardly even knew she left the compound at all; but he knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He knew that she was the Blind Bandit since their first conversation about Earth Rumble even if she openly denied having any knowledge let alone liking to earthbending. She was a tough girl, that he respected, admired and loved, but now the quiet lost girl was not the one he had fallen in love with. This was someone totally new to him and he had no idea whether or not he could fix her.

She stumbled again and he held onto her arm tightly before she fell. Seeing her this way was hurting his heart. He knew that he first appeared as an arrogant jerk, but that was the way he had always been. He was so full of himself because he had the money and power to warrant such behavior, but the more time he spent at the Bei Fongs trying to woo Toph, he had realized what a pompous jerk he had been. He didn't know when he had started changing for her, when he had starting becoming more caring, more kind, and least of all, more strong willed and independent. Before, he'd rely on his father's subordinates or his own to have something down. Now, he did everything and anything he could by himself. The feeling of independence and accomplishment by one's own means was invigorating and if he had to start from the ground up to get to his current position, he'd do it. Toph had given him a new outlook in life. He knew that the docile quiet girl he met weeks ago was not who she really was and he gradually starting seeing her real character these past few days when she finally agreed to let him in her life. He didn't know when he started striving to become like her, but was grateful for having met her. If they had not met, he'd probably still be the self-centered spoiled boy who never lifted a finger, waiting to take over his father's company right about now.

Eventually, she stopped walking and merely stood in place, deep in thought. Ling Tao scanned around the garden and led Toph to the nearest stone bench, taking a seat beside her as she folded her hands in her lap and closed her sightless eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed by her side in silence, but eventually he felt someone's presence and her from stiffen beside him. He was surprised to look into the Avatar's solemn face and suddenly felt very small compared to a man as accomplished as he. He chanced a glance at Toph and felt his heart sink. Could the Avatar be the one who was affecting his fiancée as such? He felt conflicted as to what to do. Should he leave to allow them some privacy? Or should he stay and comfort her to the best of his ability?

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked from beside him. He had never heard her voice so cold, even to him. He felt an involuntary shiver run through him at her tone.

The Avatar remained unfazed, as if he was expecting such a reaction. "I'm here to talk to you. There's something I want to clear up." Ling Tao could barely hear the nervousness and desperation in the Avatar's voice and he wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not. The Avatar was a cool collected individual who seemed to always have a smile on his face. Surely this wasn't the Avatar that he'd seen or heard of?

"There's nothing to talk about," she bit out, her voice even icier than before. Before he could process what was happening, she was halfway storming out of the garden. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to follow her, but his manners had always crept up at the wrong time. So, turning to the Avatar's stunned and hurt face, he bowed apologetically before going after his betrothed.

* * *

She still couldn't believe that he had actually walked into her life again after five years, after what he had done, after what he had put her through. It was because of him that she was forced to return to a place where she was to be forever caged. She would've been a prisoner of her own home if it weren't for a deal her father had struck up when she first appeared on their doorstep. If she were to take on her role as an obedient and well respected member of the Bei Fong family as she should've been since the start, they'd grant her, her previous freedom before her adventure. She wouldn't be locked away in her room under constant security and scrutiny. It was a deal she was glad to accept. She wanted to forget about the past summer, wanted to forget about her heartbreak, and most of all, forget about the boy who had somehow managed to capture her heart.

As she stood in hallway of the Bei Fong estate in her slightly soiled slippers, she brought a hand up to her and groaned. Why did he have to make her life so complicated? Why did he have to appear now of all times? Why couldn't he just disappear like he had the past five years? She knew that it had only been weeks ago that she had inquired about his well-being, but now that he was here she wasn't sure what she was thinking. He had sent her life spiraling out of control once again. She was betrothed! She was supposed to marry Ling Tao, merge the Bei Fong Trade Company and the Liu Enterprises, and become head of the merged company with Ling Tao, not spend her time debating what to do with Aang's sudden reappearance into her life.

"Miss Bei Fong?" she heard Ling Tao call from beside her.

The truth was, she felt sort of bad for disregarding Ling Tao when he had tried so hard to change for her and to become someone she'd like. He was there for her the past few weeks and he was there for her tonight when her thoughts were nothing more than a muddled mess. He stayed by her side and didn't even bother asking what was troubling her, even though she knew that it was eating him up inside not knowing. She didn't know when she started respecting him, but she did. She appreciated his thought and his care for her, but she'd never love him the same way that he loved her. She knew that he had fallen for her these past few weeks, but sadly did not feel the same. When she agreed to try out this engagement thing, she had also tried her best to accept him and somehow even learn to love him a little. So far, what she felt for Ling Tao was nothing compared to what she felt, no, still felt, for Aang. She didn't want to hurt Ling Tao anymore than necessary after all he'd done for her and she wondered where this empathy came from. She was not known to be empathetic or sympathetic, so it came as a surprise when she said to him, "I want to be alone right now."

She could feel his shoulders slump and his mood dampen. She felt bad for causing him such hurt and cringed again at her newfound sympathy, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, but for now, I just want to be alone."

He nodded his head and said with a bow, "I understand, Miss Bei Fong. I shall see you tomorrow." Then, he was gone without another word.

* * *

"How did it go?" Sokka asked the moment Aang stepped into the small bedroom.

The young Avatar shook his head glumly and collapsed into the nearest chair, covering his eyes and other parts of his face with his hands. "She told me off."

"What? What'd you do?" the Water Tribe boy asked as he crossed the room to sit on the bed closest to his friend.

"Nothing," sighed Aang. "I just approached her and asked to talk. She told me that there was nothing to talk about and then just left."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "That went better than I had expected." He's been on the young Earthbender's bad side before and had experienced her wrath, so it came as a surprise that nothing had happened. He had been expecting an earthquake or an avalanche from Toph's rage, but he had never expected such a short icy dismissal.

"I don't even know what I was expecting," groaned Aang. "I thought that she'd at least say something more or react a little differently. I was even ready to battle her if the need arose."

"So what are you going to do?"

He had no idea what to do or where to start. How was he supposed to win his former friend's forgiveness if she hated his guts? He also did not know how much she had changed and he immediately felt guilty for it, since it was his fault they had lost touch in the first place. It was his fault that they were in this predicament. How was he even supposed to confess his love to her let alone apologize if she didn't even want to see, well, be in his presence?

"I have no idea," he groaned.

Sokka scowled at Katara and Zuko when they walked into the room a few seconds later, a few bags of takeout in their hands. Katara looked questioningly at her brother before brushing him off to talk to Aang. After Zuko placed the bags of food on the small table in the corner of the room, he shot a quizzical look at the Water Tribe boy. "What?" he asked.

Sokka sighed and gestured for him to come over. When the Fire Lord was standing face to face to his comrade in the hallway, he couldn't help but question, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Sokka, hands up slightly in defense. "It's just… I don't think you should hang around Katara by yourself anymore. I don't want your hopes crushed, you know."

At the mention of their previous conversation, Zuko shifted his gaze to the floor timidly. "I know," he answered quietly. "I know better now. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me, I still want to be her friend at least. I want to be by her side and be there for her." He loved her so much that just being by her side was enough for him, even if it killed him knowing that she would never feel the same.

"You're setting yourself up for disaster," said Sokka softly.

Zuko let out a small bitter laugh. "I know, but I guess I'm that masochistic. I love her and I'll try my best to do what I can for her."

"Are you sure your heart can handle it?" Sokka asked, referring to what happened to Mai. He knew how much Zuko loved Mai and it had killed him to see his new friend so torn up over his loss to the point that the Fire Nation almost lost its Fire Lord. Sokka knew that Zuko had a very gentle heart even if he showed otherwise when they first met. Such a gentle hearted person did not deserve such suffering, especially if he had to experience it once already. He didn't know whether or not Zuko would be able to handle seeing Katara and Jiang Tzu together when the time came. He just hoped that his friend would be all right.

"No," Zuko answered softly. "But like I said, I'm a masochist."

Sokka couldn't help but wonder how he was the only one to have a stable normal relationship out of all his friends and sighed. It seemed as if life was not fair and was still not willing to cut his friends some slack.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for two months on this story. Writing multi-chapter stories requires more thought and planning so it's a bit harder for me to update compared to me writing one-shots. Also, school was very time consuming, so I apologize for those out there that have been waiting patiently for me to update. I hope that this chapter isn't too short and that you guys are still reading this after so long. I'll try to update the next chapter a little faster, so enjoy, and I hope to see you next time around! C:

Remember to review; some of your comments/suggestions help make this story better and clears up some discrepancies!


	8. Ling Tao's Proposition

**Disclaimer:** Avatar the Last Airbender copyright Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended. Story was created for entertainment purposes only and if requested to be removed, it will be done immediately and without complaint.

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
Ling Tao's Proposition

* * *

The Avatar was here again, Ling Tao noticed as he nodded in acknowledgment to the servants before journeying down the familiar corridors and hallways until he was in front of Toph's room. He lifted his hand to knock but hesitated. She was hurting and he didn't know if he could bother her at such a time. It had been a week since their encounter with the Avatar and she had refused to come out of her room for any occasion. All her meals and messages were brought to her.

He sighed. She was only hurting both herself and the Avatar by doing this. This couldn't continue for much longer and he was going to put an end to it. Although it pained him to do this, he lowered his hand and turned on his heel, heading back to where he came from.

* * *

A week passed by since the party and no progress had been made. Aang huffed as he dispelled his air scooter and slumped down on the floor, nibbling on a few nuts from his nut bag. Momo perched on the young Avatar's shoulder and nibbled on a few of the nuts as well.

"I don't know what to do, Momo," said Aang.

The lemur looked at him curiously but continued to munch on his snack.

"I've been to the Bei Fong estate everyday for a week and I've been sent away every time!" He sighed, handing over the rest of the nuts to Momo. "It seems as if Lao Bei Fong is allowing me to stay until Toph agrees to see me as gratitude for bringing her home… but even he knows that it's useless."

"She's to wed Ling Tao soon… I don't know the exact date, but I can feel that it's soon. Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong are always running around discussing details to their business or the upcoming wedding." He grabbed his head in frustration. "What am I going to do, Momo? How am I supposed to gain Toph's forgiveness, confess my love to her, _and_ stop her from marrying Ling Tao?"

He had been mulling over this issue for the past few hours and was close to ripping all his hair out if he hadn't already shaved it all off. He knew Toph was stubborn, but he had no idea what he could possibly do just for a chance to speak with her again. No doubt the five years that they had spent apart had intensified her stubbornness and he couldn't help but wonder if her temper was the same. How much had she changed these past few years? He hung his head shamefully when he realized that it was his own fault for not keeping in touch with her since he was the one to cause this situation in the first place.

Aang let out a small growl of frustration when Momo's silence answered him; the only sounds in the small inn room were of the lemur munching on the bag of nuts. So when he heard someone chuckling from the doorway, he immediately straightened up from his lopsided position of the floor and whipped his heard toward the direction of the voice.

"You could try speaking to people who would answer back," advised Ling Tao, causing the young Avatar's cheeks to turn a deep scarlet.

Aang pulled himself to his feet. "What are you doing here, Mr. Liu?" he asked as courteously as he could under the circumstances.

The other boy's lip lifted in amusement before he bowed. "Ah, I see you know of who I am."

"I was in the audience," Aang informed in a clipped tone. He gestured for his guest to enter the room and reached for a chair by the small table. "What business do you have with me?"

There was no mistaking the icy yet slightly hostile tone of the man before him. Ling Tao smiled softly. "I came here to speak with you, Avatar Aang. I asked your friend, Katara, of your whereabouts, although it seems the Fire Lord is intent on making me dinner for the kimodo-rhinos tonight."

Aang couldn't help but laugh at bit at the image of Katara holding back a raging Fire Lord. Realizing what he was doing and who it was in front of he cleared his throat and gestured for his guest to take a seat in one of the available chairs.

Ling Tao took the offered seat and declined the offer for tea when he noticed Aang heading to prepare a pot. "That won't be necessary, Avatar Aang." His dark eyes observed the uncomfortable and jerky gestures of the young monk and he knew instantly that his company was as unwanted as he had expected. From what he had gathered, he was nothing but a mere thorn in the Avatar's side in his quest to acquire his friend's forgiveness… and love.

"This won't take too much time. That, I can promise you." Still seeing the doubtful gaze of the young monk, Ling Tao decided that he better get straight to his point. Every man had his limits and he wasn't too thrilled on testing just how far the Avatar's went. "How about I make a little proposition with you… regarding Miss Bei Fong."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm sitting against the wall in an ice cage?" Zuko sneered as he attempted to steam off the restraining substance, only to have it freeze back instantly.

"Because you don't know when to shut up," Katara answered with a quick flick of her wrist, enlarging the surface of the ice-restraint.

He huffed. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. And why did you let that creep in?!"

"Aang can take care of himself, if you're worried that he's here to murder him."

The Fire Lord growled in frustration. Clearly, Katara and he were not thinking on the same wavelength; then again, most of the times they hardly did. "I'm not worried that he's here to _murder_ Aang, I'm worried about what he's here _for_! He's probably here to rub his arrogant little ego in Aang's face about what position he holds in Toph's life!"

"Oh, and what might that be?" the Waterbender asked flippantly.

"Oh, I don't know… _fiancé_?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm dripping in his voice as he glared daggers at his companion.

Katara heaved a sigh before finally releasing the ice-restraint on Zuko. "You may think that… but he didn't give off that feeling when he first approached me."

"That's because you're too trusting!" rebutted Zuko as he steamed off the remaining moisture left on his clothes.

She rounded her gaze on him, shooting him glares as he suddenly shirked away. She couldn't believe that he could say such a thing, especially after all that they had gone through together. Their whole journey together after the failed Day of the Black Sun was based solely on trust. If she hadn't learned to trust him back then, then they never would've defeated the Fire Lord and the clearly would've never created the future that they lived in now.

"That may be true. I'm too trusting, so what?" Katara retaliated, taking a step closer to the former prince. "If I wasn't so trusting do you think that you'd even be here? Do you think that I'd even take the benefit of the doubt that you'd changed? I wouldn't have believed you had changed under the Crystal Catacombs if I wasn't so trusting!"

_But I _had_ changed_, he wanted to say, but he fell silent instead. He couldn't defend himself not after what he had done, not after the horrible betrayal that he committed that imprisoned his Uncle and almost cost the Avatar his life. He remained speechless because everything she said was true and it felt as if she was throwing salt on his old wounds, wounds that would never heal no matter how much time had passed.

"I could have left you there to rot instead of offering my help to remove your scar with the only Oasis water I had, water that if I had used on you would've surely sent Aang to his grave!"

He had to wince at that and sure enough the guilt of what happened all those years ago had come back to haunt him. All that he had done and all that he had not done… it was all his fault and he knew that it would never cease to haunt him for the rest of his life. He knew that was the truth, but hearing her say it was a completely different story. She had forgiven him for what happened back then, but he knew in his heart that she never totally did. She chose to forget what had happened, but she had never forgiven him for nearly taking away one of the most important people of her life. He lowered his head shamefully and hurtfully when he realized that no matter how much he had changed and what friendship they held now would never present him with that position. He would never be one of her most important people. He was a mere foe turned comrade turned friend, nothing more.

"If I hadn't been so trusting, I would surely have objected to you joining our group after Aang allowed you to. That would have made your betrayal of the Fire Nation useless, wouldn't it?"

Yes, she was the last to agree and if it were not for her reluctant acceptance, he'd be a mere banished prince, forever exiled for his betrayal.

A long silence followed where neither party moved nor spoken. All that could be heard were the sounds of Katara's heavy breathing.

* * *

"W…what did you just say?"

Ling Tao smiled softly at the flabbergasted expression on the young Avatar's face. It appeared as if he was completely caught off guard. He didn't blame him since a conversation about Toph was probably the last thing the Avatar expected. "It is as I've said."

Aang gritted his teeth as his anger flared. Ling Tao had a lot of nerve barging into his life, engaging himself to the love of his life, and now was making a proposition on her to his rival? Aang couldn't help but be weary of the young man before him. He rose from his chair and crossed the small distance separating him and the other boy. His fingers itched to reach out and to grip the boy's collar threateningly.

"Just what do you mean by that? What proposition is this?" He could feel his anger rising and that was never good. He never could keep his cool whenever something involved Toph and he hated himself for that.

Ling Tao remained eerily calm as the young monk was up his face, waiting for the right moment to strike. "We both know that Miss Bei Fong and I are betrothed and it won't be long before the wedding…" Ling Tao trailed off, observing the Avatar's narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. "I came here today not to provoke you, but to assist you."

"I don't see how you can possibly assist me," Aang bit back, leaning back slightly to cross his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Oh, but I can," Ling Tao insisted. He stood up and reached into his sleeve, procuring a small slip of paper. "You can contact me at my inn when you are ready to listen to my little proposition." He gave one more courteous smile and then he was gone.

Aang glared at the door the other boy had just walked through and then unclenched his hand where the small slip of paper lay crumbled in the palm of his hand.

* * *

He couldn't stay in the room, not while his all of his life's regret was being thrown back in his face. He needed to get out of there. Zuko picked himself up off the floor and crossed the room toward the exit.

Why did she have to say those things? She knew that it was a sore topic for him, but yet... she just lost it in her need to explain and defend her trust issues. Katara closed her eyes and groaned to herself as the door clicked shut softly behind her. What had she done?

* * *

Sokka hummed lightly to himself as he walked down the crowded street toward the inn. He had just gone off to do a little shopping and was carrying lunch in his arms when he noticed an upset Zuko rushing out the front doors of the inn. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Zuko was hardly ever upset nowadays so it was quite a surprise to see him in such a state.

"Zuko!" called out Sokka, hoping to figure out what was bothering his friend.

The Fire Lord continued down the street as if he hadn't heard a word and strode down the busy streets, disappearing within the crowd.

The Water Tribe warrior could only scratch his head in confusion when Ling Tao exited the front door of the inn moments later. Sokka couldn't understand what business the Liu boy could have with the gAang, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. He didn't understand what was going on, but he intended to find out and rushed in to find his sister and best friend.

He barged into Aang's bedroom only to find the young Avatar brooding and glaring at a slip of paper in his hand. When he asked what was wrong, Aang only told him that he'd explain things later and that he wanted to be alone. Even Momo had seemed to understand the need to leave its owner alone for a while and climbed up on top of Sokka's shoulder, still gripping the bag of nuts in its furry paw. Sokka didn't want to leave his friend, but he knew that when Aang had that pensive face on, there was no getting through to him. Sighing, Sokka shut the door softly and traveled down the hall and opened the door to his and Katara's shared bedroom.

When he walked in, he found Katara sitting by the window with one of the most desolate expressions he hadn't seen in years.

"Katara?" he called out tentatively.

She tore her gaze away from the window to face him and closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "I think I drove Zuko away…" she whispered.

"W…what? How?" Sokka dropped the sack of food on the nearby table, leaving the lunch forgotten. "You didn't tell him that you and Jiang Tzu are together, did you?"

She broke out of her glazed state for a moment to shoot her brother a confused look. "What are you talking about? What does Jiang Tzu have to do with anything and since when were we a couple?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Katara. You two were practically together months ago."

She didn't understand what her brother as thinking or what he was talking about. Jiang Tzu and her? What a riot. Katara shook her head and crossed the room to where her brother stood. "I don't know what you're talking about… but Jiang Tzu is a very good friend of mine who's been asking me for love advice!"

"Love advice?" Then he rolled his eyes at how dense his sister was. "I can't believe that you don't see the clues! There _is_ no love advice! If anything, that's just a cover-up for him trying to woo you!"

This time Katara rolled her eyes. "For your information, Mr. Hot Shot, I've met Jiang Tzu's girlfriend. Her name is Mei Han and Jiang Tzu has been giving me presents as gratitude for helping confess to Mei Han."

"That sounds like a lie," Sokka accused, his arms crossed stubbornly and his nose in the air.

"Mei Han is _with_ Jiang Tzu whenever we meet up! If he were cheating on Mei Han with me, she'd know!" Katara exclaimed exasperatedly and then flicked her brother in the middle of his forehead, leaving a bright red spot.

The Water Tribe boy rubbed his head tenderly. "Yeah right!" he dismissed until he actually thought about it, trailing off on his previous argument. "Wait… isn't that his sister that's always with him?"

Katara slapped her forehead exasperatedly at her brother's obvious blunder and then walked away. "I can't believe that you're supposed to be a military genius."

"Wait, wait!" Sokka called out, catching up to his sister before she could leave the room. "If this isn't about Jiang Tzu… then what _is_ this about?"

Katara bit her bottom lip thoughtfully as she fully comprehended what she had done. "I probably brought back all of Zuko's past demons when we were discussing my trust issues…"

Realizing what she meant, Sokka could only utter one thing, "Oh no…"

* * *

"What did you _do_?" Toph asked both angrily and incredulously.

He knew that what he had done was against her wishes, but he truly believed that it was for her own good. She would thank him for it in the future even if she didn't know it. Trying his best to keep a straight face on, Ling Tao answered as calmly as he could, "What I needed to do…" Opening his eyes, he bowed, and made to leave Toph's sleeping quarters.

Once he had left, Toph clenched her eyes shut and the sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white. All this was happening too fast and too soon. "No… no… I'm not ready to face him yet…" Even though she had been wishing for this moment the past five years, it didn't seem quite as real as it did now. Now that things were finally happening, she had no idea how to deal with them, especially since she was currently trying her best to avoid him by purposely staying in her room.

* * *

He was deaf and blind to the world as he walked to the inn. Bystanders shot him weird looks but he paid them no heed. The moment he reached his room, he shut the door lightly behind him and stumbled a few steps over to his bed.

The mattress creaked under his weight, but he paid it no heed as his mind was elsewhere.

Ling Tao lied down and closed his eyes, willing the small tears that were forming not to fall. He needed to stay strong, even if his heart was aching. He was doing this for her own good… because he loved her and she deserved her happiness and being with him was something that he couldn't provide. It was something that only the Avatar could.

* * *

**A/N:** It's been a while since the last time I updated, hasn't it? I apologize for the wait. Life had gotten in the way and now that I have a bit more free time, I hope to finish this story soon. I'm not sure when, but hopefully it won't take too long for those of you who are still diligently following this little story of mine.

I've mentioned before that this story wasn't meant to be long or drawn out. At this point, I can say that I'm past the half-way point and I can see the end in sight, even if some of you think that it's too short. So, sit tight till the end. It's only a few more chapters left.


End file.
